Finding Forever
by Grey Goose 74
Summary: Tsunade and Naruto have developed a close relationship in the passing years and now Naruto is getting ready for his training as the next Hokage. The only problem is that Tsunade has fallen in love with Naruto and is struggling to fill the void in her life
1. Forever Begins

**A/N**_**:**_ So here's the Story I've been promising since forever, this is quite possibly my favorite pairing so I saved it for last. I really wanted to do a Tsu x Naru story earlier but I wanted to make it good so I decided to wait until I could make a better story. I'm still not really satisfied with the direction I'm taking but everything's pretty much been done before so I decided just to go with my best idea and hope it turns out well.

I don't know if I'll be writing anymore stories after this, I've pretty much done all my favorite pairings so there really isn't much of an incentive to continue. My harems covered all the girls I have any interest in writing about and in my opinion most of them couldn't shine well alone in a story by themselves which is why I put them in a harem to begin with.

It's possible I'll come up with something randomly and decide to write again but don't hold your breath for it.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi**

**Jutsu**

Chapter 1: Forever Begins

It was a warm summer day in Konoha, a clam breeze blew through the city causing the skin of a certain blonde haired woman to tingle soothingly as she sat in the tall grass. She was staring off into the sky watching the clouds as they slowly drifted in the clear sky.

She brought her hand up to her platinum blonde bangs that the wind had blown astray and pushed them out of her eyes. She leaned back and rested her weight on her hands behind her as she waited patiently in the Hokage's private garden.

" Sorry I'm late", someone said as they landed behind the Slug Princess.

Tsunade turned around to find a man of about eighteen years of age, with unkempt blonde hair and bright cerulean eyes that made him look identical to the Yondaime. He was wearing black ninja pants with a loose fitting black and orange shirt with long wide sleeves that Tsunade had brought him the year before as a birthday gift.

" Hmmp, well you better have a good excuse", Tsunade teased as Naruto took a seat next to her.

" I do actually, I got you a surprise !", He beamed with his usual fox like grin.

He pulled out a scroll and unwrapped it before he released the seal, the marker disappeared and in a small cloud of smoke a tall white rectangular box appeared.

Tsunade groaned, " I'm not hungry anymore", The Hokage joked.

" Aww c'mon Tsunade, you know its delicious! ", Naruto said with a chuckle as he opened the box and started pulling out bowls.

Tsunade smiled at the blonde next to her, over the years they had become extremely close and much to her satisfaction, Naruto had stopped referring to her as "Baa-chan". She was still very sensitive about her age and Naruto was the only one she ever let bring it up, but that was only because he was very important to her.

Everyone knew Tsunade had a soft spot for Naruto but it only became more obvious over the years. They had always been close but after the death of Jiraiya they became completely inseparable.

Jiraiya was Tsunade's closet and oldest friend and when she found out he died she had a breakdown. Jiraiya was the one person she always had faith in and after all they had gone through together she had convinced herself that he was all but invincible.

She was in denial at first but when the cold reality sunk it she just couldn't take it. Not another one, not another death of one of her loved ones. She was always the one to survive while everyone she ever cared about died right in front of her and she cursed herself that she didn't go with him to help.

She could have helped him defeat Pain, she could have been there to save him after all the times he'd save her from peril but in the end she let another person die. It tore her apart for weeks and the only person in the end that helped her out of her depression was Naruto.

Naruto was the only other person as devastated as her by Jiraiya's death, in fact the Jinchiriki probably took it harder. Although he never really admitted it, Jiraiya was more than a mentor to him, he was a role model.

Over the years together Naruto learned more and more about the Toad Sannin and it became clear that their lives paralleled each others in more than one way. Jiraiya was a lot like Naruto when he was younger, never the best at anything and always struggling to keep up with his teammate Orochimaru.

Jiraiya spent all his time trying to improve himself so he could prove that you didn't have to be a genius to accomplish great things and looking back at him now despite his perverted ways it was obvious Jiraiya did just that.

Even though he was the screw up in his team he strived to become better and turned out to become one of the strongest Shinobis of his generation. He earned respect and acceptance just as Naruto wanted for himself when he vowed to become a ninja.

It inspired Naruto and he wanted to be just like his late mentor. So when Jiraiya died it shook Naruto's resolve, the person he secretly idolized and saw as a father figure was gone and Naruto wasn't ready to let him go.

Naruto had looked to Jiraiya for guidance and wisdom and now without him he felt lost. Together him and Tsunade helped each other get through the hard times. At first Naruto was there to hold Tsunade when she locked herself in her room in Hokage tower.

When she found out about his death she barricaded the door and refused to come out for days. Naruto had been hopelessly depressed but when he heard Tsunade was locked in her room he decided to suck it up and help his Hokage.

Being the relentless Ninja that he was he spent all day trying to get her out but eventually broke in by sheer force. He found Tsunade balled up on her bed with her face stained with tears and it broke his heart to find the strongest Kuniochi he knew in such a condition.

Naruto stayed with her all night, holding her and forcing her to talk about her feelings. For once Tsunade forgot about rank, age, and responsibility and let Naruto comfort her late into the night.

Since then Tsunade never forgot how Naruto made her feel and they grew closer and closer every day since then. Naruto had not been in much better shape than Tsunade at that time but he hated to know his loved ones were in distress so he forced himself to be strong but it didn't last long.

In the end Tsunade ended up comforting Naruto just as much as he did her. She then realized that Naruto was more important to her than she thought. Originally she only looked at him as an adopted little brother but now he was so much more.

She saw him as more of an equal than a subordinate and she did everything in her power to spend more time with him despite what people thought or said. Over the years they had made a habit of making time for each other whenever they could.

After Naruto decided to avenge Jiraiya and went after Pain Tsunade had become extremely protective of him. He nearly bled to death before making it back and after being shaken up so badly from Jiraiya's death she wasn't ready to lose another loved one.

She wanted to cherish as much time with the Jinchuriki as possible so now they made sure to share lunch together every day no matter what. On weekends they would occasionally go out to dinner together and on a rare occasion Tsunade would even drag Naruto to the bars with her.

Naruto filled the infinite void that Tsunade felt in her life, he brought happiness and excitement to her mundane daily routine. He just made things interesting and his bright happy spirit was contagious.

He could cheer Tsunade up in any situation and now she was addicted to his company. She could not remember a time in her life where she was so care-free and in high spirits, even Dan didn't make her feel this way and it scared and allured her at the same time.

There were times where she'd find herself looking at Naruto in a way that was much more than a friend but she pushed those thoughts away. She knew she was slowly developing feelings for the blonde and it frightened her.

She didn't want to be vulnerable again and she didn't want to get too attached because she had already given up on love along time ago and the last thing she needed was more heart ache. So Tsunade just denied what was in her heart and chose to take her feelings to the grave with her.

" Tsunade !", Naruto said as he elbowed the Hokage.

Tsunade snapped back to reality as she made eye contact with the man sitting next to her giving her a scrupulous look.

" What brat ?", Tsunade said trying to sound annoyed.

" Eat !", He ordered as he held a bowl right in front of her face.

She took the bowl and the chopsticks Naruto handed her and began eating the hot steamy bowl of ramen that Naruto liked to make her eat so often.

" I don't like ramen", she said blatantly as she took down the noodles.

" You say that every time yet you always eat it all", Naruto said with a laugh as he started to demolish his own bowl.

" I'm not letting you chose our lunch anymore if we're going to eat the same thing every week", Tsunade said as she devoured her food.

Naruto just gave her a skeptical look between mouthfuls, " If you hate it so much then why are you stuffing your face", Naruto shot back.

Tsunade stopped and spun around to glare at him menacingly, " A lady does not 'stuff her face !'", she corrected.

" Doesn't look like that to me", Naruto mumbled under his breath as noodles hung from the corner of his mouth.

" And just what are you implying ?", Tsunade said as she gave Naruto a warning look.

Naruto just grinned mischievously as an opportunity to tease his favorite blonde presented itself.

" Nothing…just that most 'ladies' wouldn't eat like that but than again most ladies don't fall asleep at their desk during work and drool all over the place", Naruto said as he got his guard up in case Tsunade would decide to throw something at him.

Tsunade just gritted her teeth and tried to hide her annoyance but she couldn't help but smile, she secretly enjoyed it when they teased each other.

" Whatever Brat, I haven't eaten all day so forgive me if I'm not lady-like enough for you", She retorted as she finished her bowl.

Naruto just laughed as he placed his empty bowl in the pile he had made over the past ten minutes.

" I wouldn't want you any other way", He said with a smile.

Tsunade looked back at him as he gathered all the dishes from their meal and placed them back into the large box. Tsunade sighed as she relaxed, she was starving and just glad Naruto brought her a hot meal.

" So why didn't you eat breakfast this morning ?", Naruto asked casually as he forced the box filled with dirty dishes back into the scroll.

" I had to get up early to finish the paperwork I didn't get done last night", She said giving Naruto a dirty look.

" It wasn't my fault, I needed someone to help me with my training and Kakashi was busy", Naruto said defensively.

" You know your skills have surpassed mine already, you didn't really need my help. The only thing I can actually teach you is medical jutsu and you really don't need that with all the healing powers you have from the Kyuubi", Tsunade said as she stared off into space again.

" Yeah I know.. I just didn't want to train alone I guess", Naruto confessed.

" Why didn't you ask Sakura to help you ?",Tsunade asked.

" I don't know, to tell you the truth I didn't even think about it. I just like spending time with you more", Naruto said smiling at her brightly.

Tsunade looked back at the Blonde sitting next to her and smiled, she slowly got lost in his eyes and they just stared at each other for a few moments. Tsunade snapped out of her dream-like gaze when she felt his hand slowly cover her own.

She felt her heart pound feverously inside her chest as he gripped her hand tightly, pulling it into his own and intertwining his fingers with hers. She was looking into his eyes in a confused panic as he moved closer towards her leaning ever so slightly into her face.

Tsunade froze as Naruto's face was now only several inches away from her's, his blue eyes shining radiantly as he looked into Tsunade's caramel brown eyes. Her breath was hitched as she tried to convince herself that he wasn't going to do what she thought he was.

"You're very important to me Tsunade, I don't know what I'd do without you", He whispered in a gentle tone.

" You're very precious to me too Naruto", Tsunade confessed wholeheartedly as she felt his breath wash over her face, the smell of ramen still lingering around her nostrils.

Tsunade couldn't take the tension anymore, she wanted to kiss Naruto she wanted to confess her feelings to him. She had to do something, anything to make this longing feeling go away.

She closed her eyes slowly, if he would make a move now, if he would be so bold as to kiss her she wouldn't stop him. She could feel him moving closer still, closing the small gap between them.

" Hokage-Sama !"

Tsunade's eyes shot open as the foreign voice rang in her ears. She quickly leaned back putting as much distance between herself and Naruto as possible. She spun around to face the man behind her.

" Yes", She said with her breath still heavy.

" There are some matters that you might want to look into, Shizune-san told me to warn you", The ANBU captain informed her.

" Thank, you're dismissed", Tsunade said as she stood up and faced Naruto.

" I'm sorry I have to go, thank you very much for the lunch Naruto", She said with a smile as the Captain disappeared.

" You're welcome Tsunade", He replied with a smirk causing Tsunade to blush slightly at his flirtatious tone.

" I'll have to get back to work but I'll see you later", Tsunade said as Naruto stood up next to her his loose fitting shirt rippling in the wind.

" Alright, have fun ! I'll stop by later.", Naruto informed her before he waved goodbye and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade watched the leaves blow away in the wind as she thought about what they almost did. _Was he really going to kiss me or am I just going crazy ? After all these years together could he really feel that way about me ?_

_I know it's wrong but I couldn't help but feel drawn to him, the way he makes me feel…it's indescribable. I only wish I met someone like him earlier in my life, its like a cruel joke that fate would put such a pure and incredible person in my life when it's too late for me to find true love._

_I shouldn't even be thinking about things like this, Naruto's too young to even have thoughts about settling down, especially with someone as old as me. No matter how he felt I couldn't let him go through the lost that I did._

_Even if by some random twist of faith we did come together, I would never live as long as him and I can't let him experience more hardship then he's already endured. Plus Naruto would never be so reckless as to make a move on me, it was just my mind playing tricks on me, he's way too innocent._

_I shouldn't allow myself to get so weak again, no matter how I feel there's just a line I shouldn't cross. I won't let my personal feelings influence my judgment like that again,_ Tsunade decided as she entered the building and walked down the decorative corridors that led back to her office.

She passed Shizune who handed her some important documents from the council before she locked herself in the cozy office where she spent most of her time. She walked behind the desk and dropped the dossier on it as she plopped herself in her leather chair.

She was frustrated with the whole situation she was in and it felt like something was wrong with her. Tsunade had never felt this way about anyone before in her entire life and as much as she didn't want to believe it she had strong feelings for the boy she used to consider her little brother.

There was just so much to like about the boy who had grown into quite possibly one of the most handsome men in Konoha. Naruto possessed all the qualities that Tsunade valued in spades and it only made it worst since they spent so much time in each others company.

She was lonely and heartbroken and Naruto was the cure, he was compassionate, selfless, strong, easy to please, and free spirited. He didn't judge others and Tsunade could be herself around him without the fear of rejection or disapproval.

Tsunade reached into the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a hidden bottle of sake. She hadn't been drinking as much since Naruto yelled at her for it but she needed to deal with the stress and this was the only way she knew how.

She popped off the top and took a long swig of it before setting it down on the desk. The paperwork in front of her didn't look like it was very important so she was debating on whether or not to take a nap.

Tsunade sat there sipping her sake and just eyeing her paperwork for a while before she gave in and started to go through the small stack of papers in front of her. Minutes turned into hours as she wrote away, signing and filling out request and orders.

It was odd for her to go so long without a single disturbance but Tsunade didn't really want company now anyway. Her mind wandered as she worked going from casual things such as the rumor of Kakashi and Shinzune's relationship to the events of her pupil.

Her and Sakura usually spent a lot of time together either training or working at the hospital but they had drifted slightly at Jiraiya's death since Naruto spent so much time with her. The Toad Sannin's death changed so many things for so many people, Konoha in general just wasn't the same.

Part of her missed spending time with Sakura but part of Tsunade was glad she now spent that time with Naruto. In truth she was somewhat jealous of Sakura, she had the purest kindest man Tsunade has ever known desperately fighting for her love and she's too blind to understand how lucky she is.

Girls her age don't think those qualities are important but once they grew older they will be praying that someone like Naruto comes into their lives. Sakura was just now realizing that Naruto had changed greatly and Tsunade could tell she was interested but in her opinion Sakura didn't deserve him.

Tsunade knew it was a terrible thing to think but she wished someone more deserving got Naruto, someone that knew the blonde's true worth from the start, someone like herself. There was a good chance someone else would get him too, since Sakura was too embarrassed to say anything to Naruto in the first place.

Tsunade sighed and leaned back against her chair as she finished the bottle of sake, she smiled bitterly as she eyed the empty bottle in her hand. Sake was the only way she could find to escape her problems and she clearly over indulged in it.

" Are you drunk again ?", a voice said sarcastically breaking her from her examination.

She spun around completely startled to see Naruto giving her a wary look as he leaned against the open window behind him.

" How long have you been here ?", Tsunade asked him in shock.

" Long enough to know you're not listening to me", Naruto said as he approached her desk and took the empty bottle from her hand.

" Hmmph, I am listening to you brat. I just didn't give the stuff up completely yet, that's all", Tsunade said as she pretended to get back to her work.

" And why not ?", Naruto questioned as he decided to lay on her desk knocking most of her stuff off it and covering up the document she was pretending to read.

" What the hell are you doing ?", Tsunade said in aggravation as she watched everything fall off the desk and scatter around the room.

" You seem stressed out, you should go relax. I have some free passes to the hotspring", Naruto suggested as he pulled out two small pieces of paper.

" It's too late for the hot spring, plus I was in the middle of doing some important work before you barged in here", She complained as she crossed her arms under the chest.

" No you weren't, do you really think I'd fall for the same thing you do every time I catch you goofing off. Besides you can just do it in the morning, I'll help you !", Naruto suggested with a smile.

" Won't you be busy ?", Tsunade asked Naruto suspiciously.

" Don't tell me you've forgotten already !", Naruto said with a laugh as he got up off the desk and walked around the room.

_Forgot what ? Hmm what could be going on tomorrow? Let's see tomorrow I didn't schedule any missions that are high enough levels to even give to Naruto and I didn't promise to train him again so…. Wait how could I have forgotten, but it seems like this day came quicker than I expected._

"No I didn't ! I want you here bright and early, It took a lot of convincing for the council to allow you to receive your Hokage training so early. It's nothing short of a miracle that they allowed you to even be considered", Tsunade said with a smile as she watched Naruto look through the books on the selves around the room.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, I don't see why I need so much training. All you do all day is read papers, what's there to learn ?", Naruto whined as walked back over to the desk and sat on it.

" Naruto this isn't a game, you're incredibly young and for them to prepare you this early just shows the village's faith in you", Tsunade explained as she tried to ignore the fact that her desk was being used as a chair.

" So are you coming or not ?", Naruto asked abruptly changing the subject.

" I'm busy !", Tsunade stated firmly as she stood up and pushed him sending him off her desk and onto the floor.

" Suit yourself", he said as he stood back up and dusted himself off.

Naruto dropped the small piece of paper on her desk before he walked back over to the window in which he came, " If you change your mind it's all yours", and with that he left.

Tsunade let out a sigh when she was sure he had left, although she kept telling him off she didn't want to work anymore and she was tired and lonely. She wanted to do the responsible thing and continue working but she would most likely just fall asleep if she stayed.

Tsunade got up with a yawn and stretched out before cursing Naruto for wrecking her desk and then leaving. She picked up all the papers and folders he knocked off her desk and rearranged them in neat piles for her to deal with tomorrow.

She stopped to look around her cozy office, she spent most of her time locked up in it and perhaps she would benefit from the trip to the hot springs. She looked at the pass Naruto left on her desk and something just told her to take it.

Tsunade grabbed the pass and left locking her office behind her on her way out and headed to the hotsprings across town. It was late but the pass specified that the new rooms which the pass applied to would be used after hours anyway.

She walked down the vacant streets of the city to the familiar building and walked inside to find it rather empty. Tsunade walked up to the young lady at the front desk and gave her pass to her.

"Thank you for honoring us with your visit Hokage-Sama, this ticket is for our new VIP rooms however they are unisex rooms and we have been filtering men and women to separate ones all day, but one of our rooms is closed due to an unexpected accident yesterday and someone is occupying the other", She informed her regretfully.

" Is it just one person in the available room ?", Tsunade asked her with a slight interest.

" Yes, unfortunately it's a young man, however if you wouldn't mind sharing it would be fine, I'm sure he wouldn't try anything perverted with our Hokage. He seemed to be very polite and respectful", The desk girl suggested.

Tsunade's lips parted in a devious smirk, "Does he have golden blonde hair and blue eyes ?".

" Uhh Yes, he came in by himself not too long ago.", The girl said shocked that Tsunade knew who it was.

" That's fine, I'll just join him them ", Tsunade declared as she waited for the girl to take her pass.

" Okay, It's the last room to the right down this hallway, enjoy your stay !", She said politely as she ushered Tsunade down a hallway before returning back to her desk.

Tsunade walked into the women's changing room and placed her clothes in a small locker and wrapping a towel around her body before heading into the room with gold writing on the door.

_I can't wait to see the look on Naruto's face when he sees me. I'm tired of that brat making jokes about my age. Let's see him talk about my age now after he sees my beautiful young body, that will shut him up, _Tsunade thought triumphantly as she opened the door and crept inside.

The new room was pretty fancy with the entire place set up with marble flooring and the pool itself being surrounded by a large wall of marble bricks like a fence while the steam was noticeably hotter as well. Naruto was sitting on the closest edge with his back to Tsunade and his arms around the edge while his head was leaning back resting against the marble fence.

Tsunade smirk as she walked up over to him unnoticed and removed her towel as she lowered her body into the water. She lowered herself until the water covered most of her breast and looked over at Naruto expecting him to be shocked at her presence but then she frown when she noticed he was snoring.

She took her hand and charged it with chakra before striking the water sending a small tsunami at Naruto soaking him and sending him into a coughing fit as he tried to cough up the water that he swallowed.

He looked up lazily being fairly annoyed that someone had woken him up but then his eyes found Tsunade who was smirking mischievously in front of him. Naruto's eyes widen slowly and his cheeks turned crimson as he eyed the Hokage.

" TSUNADE ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!", He screamed after a few moments of intense staring.

" Geez Brat, could you get any louder ? I'm here enjoying the hot springs what does it look like ?", Tsunade said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

" Well why can't you go enjoy it alone", Naruto mumbled as he tried to avoid looking at her.

" Relax already, we're both adults so stop acting like it's such a big deal", Tsunade said in annoyance.

" What happened to finishing your work ? And what are you doing in the men's side, Baa-chan I didn't know you were such a pervert", Naruto said with a smirk.

Tsunade clenched her fist in anger as she felt the vein on her forehead bulge to the point were she thought it would burst.

" How dare you call me old after all I've done for you !", She started to yell but then suddenly her body went stiff and she froze.

" Relax, you're very beautiful Tsunade", Naruto said in a calm sweet voice as he worked his hands slowly.

Before Tsunade had the chance to yell at him, Naruto jumped behind her and started to massage her back and shoulders causing her to completely forget what she was saying.

" You're really stiff, I thought I might as well give you a back massage since you're here. Your muscles are tense you shouldn't let yourself get so stressed out", Naruto said after a few moments of silence.

Tsunade relaxed her body and closed her eyes as she allowed Naruto to continue to rub her sore shoulders and upper back. It had been ages since anyone had helped get rid of the kinks in her neck and it felt so good.

" I can stop if you want me to", Naruto said as he used his thumbs to work the base of her neck.

" No, please continue", Tsunade said in a blissful daze as Naruto carried on.

_My god he's so good with his hands, it's been so long since anyone has touched me I forgot how good it feels. I need him to do more, _She decided as she unconsciously leaned back into him resting her bare back against his chest.

Naruto withdrew his hands as Tsunade closed the gap between them and let her head fall backwards landing on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be in complete delight.

Naruto wanted to snap her out of It but when he looked down at her face his eyes lowly trailed to her chest and he nearly fell back into the water at first sight.

" Tsunade", Naruto whispered trying to get her attention.

She opened her eyes but didn't remove her head, she was close to Naruto again and his own face was looking down into hers. She blushed but didn't want to escape the proximity.

Tsunade could feel Naruto's hand gently resting on her hip in an attempt to keep her upright, she smiled up at him and something told her to ravish him where he stood but she made a promise to herself earlier.

She pulled herself away and walked over to the edge of the pool of water pulling herself halfway out of the water and leaning over against the side so her whole back was exposed.

" That felt really good, do you think you can do the rest of my back ?" Tsunade asked sheepishly.

" Yeah of course", Naruto said with a smile as he approached her.

Tsunade rested her head on her folded arms in front of her as she felt Naruto walk up behind her and started to rub her lower back. She let out a deep moan as he worked her sore muscles expertly.

" So, what kind of fun are we going to have tomorrow?", Naruto asked sarcastically breaking Tsunade from her dazed state.

" Don't get too excited, you'll either be watching me fill out paperwork or filling out forms yourself", Tsunade warned him as she closed her eyes in a content pleasure.

" Hey just because we have work to do doesn't mean we can't a little fun", Naruto teased as his hands slowly lowered.

Tsunade's eyes opened in shock as she felt Naruto's hands firmly grip her hips, he moved forward pressing his muscular chest against her slender back and leaned in so his lips were close to her ear.

" Don't worry, I'll think of something to make tomorrow interesting", He whispered huskily to her.

His hands slowly moved away from her hips and his open palm rubbed against her firm ass squeezing so gently that Tsunade wasn't sure if it had actually happened or was all in her head. He backed away and went back to her shoulders and Tsunade let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

_Did he just grab my ass ? No Naruto wouldn't do something like that, even after all those years Jiraiya's perverted ways haven't gotten to him. But still, he definitely was touching me in a dirty way._

"Are you okay Tsunade, you're really red", Naruto asked innocently as he stared at the Hokage.

" Yes, I'm fine", Tsunade said as she moved away from the edge of the water and let herself sink down to her chin. _God I swear he's doing this on purpose, there's been so much tension between us lately I don't know how well this arrangement is going to work out. _

" Well it's getting late, I think I'm gonna head home since I'll be reporting in early tomorrow", Naruto said as he started to make his way towards the edge of the water.

" Ha, since when do you care whether you have to get up early or not. Every other night you're bothering me until two in the morning", Tsunade huffed.

" Haha ,well I figured it's best that I try to at least take this whole Hokage business seriously", Naruto joked as he climbed out of the pool of water.

" Don't get too comfortable with that title, this is only training I could decide to refuse you if you fail to show promise", Tsunade teased as she tried to sound as serious as possible.

" What do you mean refuse !!", Naruto yelled as he glared back at the Sanin.

" Isn't it obvious ? I--"

Tsunade stopped mid sentence as she suddenly realized that Naruto was now completely out of the water and not only that but he was without a towel. Her eyes had coincidently made contact with the only part of Naruto's anatomy that she wasn't use to seeing.

" Uhh Tsunade ? Are you okay ?", Naruto asked in confusion as he watched her just stare at him in disbelief.

" Where the hell is your towel !", She screamed as she raised her hand to block her view while her face instantly turned red.

" Towel ? Don't tell me your uncomfortable with me being naked now ?", Naruto taunted with a grin on his face.

"I'm not I just don't want to see that !", Tsunade said defensively.

" See what ?", Naruto teased.

" It !", Tsunade said loudly.

" What's 'it' ?", Naruto asked with his fox-like grin growing larger and larger with ever passing second of Tsunade's embarrassment.

" You know damn well what 'it' is !", Tsunade yelled as her anger started to get the best of her.

" No I really don't, what's is 'it' ?", Naruto continued innocently.

" That huge cock of yours !", Tsunade yelled in frustration but Naruto's reaction only fueled the fire.

Naruto collapsed on the ground rolling around laughing hysterically, " Wow not only is baa-chan a pervert but she has a mouth like a sailor too !".

Tsunade's irritation and embarrassment reached an all time high and in a fury she used her supper strength to rip out a large marble brick from the side of the pool and launched it like a baseball at Naruto's head.

" AHhgg no Tsunade I was just kidding !", Naruto pleaded as he barely avoided the first block.

" Naruto your going to pay dearly for this !", Tsunade yelled as she threw another brick at his head.

" I take it back, I take it back", Naruto shouted as he jumped and dived under the incoming fire.

" It's too late now, this time you've gone too far !", Tsunade said with a devilish grin as she tore the hot spring apart.

" Your beautiful Tsunade, the most stunning women I've ever laid eyes on", Naruto said as he ducked under another block.

Tsunade stopped as she ran out of ammo, she was panting in exhaustion as she glared at Naruto who was still naked but standing directly in front of her smiling brightly.

" I'll see you tomorrow gorgeous !", He said in a flirtatious tone before disappearing in a hurricane of leaves.

Tsunade sat down in what was left of the hot spring, there was something about the way he called her gorgeous that made her forgive him. Something slightly erotic about the way he looked into her eyes while he said that with his bare body completely exposed to her.

_That damn Naruto. Always pushing my buttons, it's like he loves it when I get mad at him but he always makes me forgive him before it gets serious. I have to admit I love our little quarrels just as much as he does. _

_It's one of the few things that never changed about Naruto, he can be so profound and mature when he wants to be but he always goofs around because he knows it makes me laugh and after a long stressful day the last thing I need is more solemn people in my life._

_I'm actually really looking forward to tomorrow, I just hope I can stay focus with him so close to me all day. It's hard enough as it is and I only see him maybe twice a day. When I look into his eyes there's a burning desire to confess my feelings but even someone as lonely and unhappy as me knows better than to put Naruto in a situation like that. _

_As much fun as it's going to be I have to know it's going to be difficult as well, I have to keep myself together for Naruto's sake. I can't let him see me like this, I have to stay strong._

**A/N**: Yeah it's a short first chapter but it's better this way. Just so things are clear, Naruto knows about his parents, Pain and Akatsuki are gone and life is good. Next chapter will have more interaction in it, I just wanted to focus on the back story and setting for this one. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. PEACE.


	2. Drivin' Me Wild

**A/N: ** So it's been a while but hopefully you guys haven't lost interest. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter so much, I was actually pretty doubtful at first. Anyway I'm trying to get back to updating everything so some of these stories get done soon.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts _

**Jutsu**

Chapter 2 : Drivin' Me Wild

A loud echoing ring filled a medium sized room inside the Hogake tower just around dawn. Tsunade groaned as she moved around in her bed cursing the sun for bringing another day before she was ready to get up.

She reached out in a clumsy attempt at turning off her alarm but ended up knocking it over instead only furthering her annoyance. Tsunade groaned but got out of bed to walk over to the shrieking alarm clock and kick it as hard as she could sending it through her window, not only shattering the glass but making even more noise in the process.

"Uhgg there goes another window", Tsunade complained out loud as she smacked her forehead with her palm.

Although she had been getting better at controlling her urge to break things she still ended up racking up more and more expenses on replacing things. And to make things worse she had one hell of a time explaining what happened in the hot springs just the other night.

In the end she just offered to pay for the damages to avoid getting asked too many difficult questions. Most likely she wouldn't end up paying for anything since she was the Hokage after all and people were too respectful to demand things from her but she still wanted to take responsibility.

After that whole incident Tsunade decided to head back to her private room in the Hokage Tower because she would have to be there early anyway. For some reason something told her she needed to prepare herself for Naruto, both mentally and physically.

Her plan was to get to her office and set everything in order so that even Naruto couldn't manage to get her sidetracked. So really all she had to do was finish the most urgent of her work now and save the insignificant tasks for later so she could start Naruto off with the easy stuff.

Unfortunately Tsunade had been hitting the snooze button for the past hour so despite thinking ahead she didn't have the time to complete anything now. For some reason she had a really hard time sleeping the previous night.

Perhaps it was the excitement of thinking about what today signified for Naruto that made her so happy. It was much more than just being able to work with Naruto on a personal level. This was the first step to Naruto reaching his dream and Tsunade was beyond ecstatic.

Despite how she felt about the situation she promised herself that she would remain fairly professional during it all.

Tsunade yawned as she walked across the luxurious room to the private bathroom. She brushed her teeth quickly before jumping into the shower and letting the hot water fully wake her up.

After basking in the steaming jets for a few minutes she stepped out and wrapped a towel tightly around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and tip toed to the large wardrobe across from her bed.

She opened the doors of the wardrobe and picked out her clothes for the day. As she put on her panties she stopped and eyed the inside of the wardrobe suspiciously, something didn't look right but she just brushed it off.

Tsunade finished getting dressed and left her room locking it up before she headed towards the lobby of the floor she was on. She used her keys to open the doors that took her into the large waiting room which was already occupied with guards and some of the staff to the building.

Tsunade made her way to a small table against the wall to pour herself a small cup of coffee hoping it would help her maintain her energy. Tsunade looked around as she sipped the hot coffee.

_Why is everyone so busy already, I don't remember there being any urgent matters to deal with this morning. Maybe something came up but they would have reported to me if any unexpected issues arose. Well I suppose it could have been something Shizune decided to handle without waking me._

Tsunade decided to get to business and took a short walk through a series of rooms that led to her office. She stopped when she made it to Shizune's desk, it was already filled with papers and her chair was pushed back giving the presumption that she left in a hurry.

_This is odd, she's usually around by the time I get here. I wonder what she could still be doing? Anyway I should probably call in someone to go get Naruto, I doubt he'd over-sleep for something this important but he should be here already._

Tsunade opened the door to her office still very deep in thought. As she stepped in she noticed the figure standing in front of her desk with his back facing her.

"What are you doing in here?" Tsunade demanded as she suddenly got her guard up.

"Oh there you are!"

Tsunade blinked hard as she stared at the person in front of her who was smiling brightly at her. He was wearing the white and red Hokage robe along with the hat which Tsunade thought looked cute on him because of the way his blonde hair draped over his forehead.

"Where did you get those from?!" Tsunade demanded as she looked him over again noting how well the robe suited him.

"Your closet." Naruto answered bluntly as he walked behind her desk and took a seat.

"When ? Were you in my room this morning?!" Tsunade asked in outrage.

"Anyway…" Naruto said with as he tried to conceal the growing smirk on his face.

"No, you aren't getting off the hook that easily!" Tsunade warned him with a smile as she approached her desk.

"Wait a second, what are these?" Tsunade asked pointing towards some of the papers that Naruto was currently scribbling on.

"What these?" Naruto asked as he continued to file out the sheet.

"Yes these!" Tsunade said in irritation as she watched him ignore her until he finished.

"Uhh approval papers for the construction of that new restaurant in the merchant district" Naruto said as he placed the document in the fairly large pile next to him.

Tsunade slapped Naruto upside the head knocking his hat of in the process.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Naruto asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Idiot! You aren't Hokage yet, you don't have the power to approve anything!" Tsunade told him with an angry glare.

"Aw c'mon what's the point of me being here if I don't get to do anything?" Naruto complained.

"Did you sign all these papers?" Tsunade asked in fear as she eyed the stack of papers.

"Yes ma'am" Naruto said in sarcastic tone as he smirked even more.

Tsunade slapped her forehead with her palm, "I'm going to have to redo everything you've done this morning."

"Tsunade relax no one is going to complain about the signatures, besides I already went over the majority of your work for the day so I really doubt you want to go over all of it" Naruto said as he stood up and hugged Tsunade hoping to cheer her up because she still had her face buried in her hand.

"This is going to be a vey long day." Tsunade said under her breath with a chuckle.

"Stop lying, you know today is going be great!" Naruto said exuberantly as he let go of her and sat on her desk.

Tsunade looked up at him and smiled "Well as long as there aren't anymore unwanted surprises it shouldn't be too bad"

"Don't worry everything is going to go smoothly today, I promise" Naruto assured her as he leaned over and picked up the hat.

There was a loud knock on the door which surprised Tsunade but Naruto seemed to be expecting someone.

"Come in!" He called out as he placed the hat on his knee.

Shizune opened the door and walked in with a bundle of folders in her hands. She walked up to Naruto and offered him the stack modestly.

"Here are the papers you requested, also the meeting for this morning has been pushed back to tonight like you instructed" Shizune informed him.

"Great! Thanks Shizune you've been excellent this morning! If you don't mind can you take these down to be sent out and tell Kotetsu and Izumo to bring in that stuff for me" Naruto said as he opened the folders and skimmed through the papers with his thumb.

"Of course, will you need anything else while I'm downstairs?" Shizune asked.

"No, that will be all" Naruto said with a smile as he put the stack down on the desk.

"Okay, I'll be back soon" Shizune said as she turned to leave but stopped when she saw Tsunade staring to her.

"Oh good morning Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Shizune" Tsunade said debating whether or not to ask what was going on.

"You'll have to excuse me, I have to get these downstairs immediately." Shizune informed her as she smiled before leaving hastily.

"Would you mind telling me what Shizune has been doing all morning ?" Tsunade asked with a laugh.

"Well I needed a secretary and she is more than qualified!" Naruto joked as he read over the folder in his hand.

"So.." Tsunade started as she walked over to her desk and took a seat on top of it sitting very close to Naruto so that she could see what he was reading.

She peered down at the papers that he was reading and frowned. On top of the file in large letters was the name 'Kushina Uzumaki'. They had talked briefly about his parents when Tsunade told him that Jiraiya was actually his godfather but Tsunade really didn't know much about them.

It was one of the few times Naruto looked genuinely depressed about something and she couldn't stand the sight of him frowning. She reached out and grabbed his hand catching his attention.

"I know it's hard to let go but it's for the best, they died so you can have a long happy life and that won't happen if you don't allow yourself to find peace" Tsunade said sympathetically.

Naruto smiled weakly at her as he looked back down at the file " I know, still… it's hard not to search for more. I still feel like I know nothing about them"

"I can't even begin to understand what you've gone through but I'm here to listen if you ever feel like talking" Tsunade offered hoping that Naruto would make good use of that offer.

"Thanks, but I'll be alright. Curiosity just got to me, that's all" Naruto said as he tucked the folder away and got up off the desk.

"But enough of that… let's get to business" Naruto said putting on a fake smile.

Tsunade exhaled deeply but went along with what was expected of her.

"Okay since you already started off on basic paperwork we should get you familiar with some of the other matters you'll need to take care of. There are still many parts of the building you've never seen before so I'll give you a brief tour now" Tsunade said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"What kind of places are we going to?" Naruto asked as he walked along side her.

"You'll see" Tsunade answered with a smirk as they left the small office and walked through the building towards the Hokage's private floor.

"I'm assuming you've found a way to get on this floor?" Tsunade asked as she wondered how Naruto managed to steal the Hokage's robe from her room.

"Possibly.." Naruto answered with a chuckle.

"Well you probably haven't seen too much beyond my room, which I should mention is off limits from now on." Tsunade added giving Naruto a menacing glare.

Naruto just smiled at her but she shook her head in disapproval. She had a lot she wanted to show Naruto with very little time to do it so they needed to get to business. Even though she had managed to get Naruto this far there were still those that wanted him to fail and were patiently waiting for it to happen.

The only way for Naruto to actually be fully given the title is to make sure he can do the job far beyond expectation and that left a lot of work to Tsunade. She walked up towards the end of the hallway and preformed a few handseals to reveal that a genjutsu was placed there covering up a large metal door.

Tsunade pulled out a pair of keys and placed one into the lock hole turning it slowly. She immediately switched to a different key and used the second key instead but then put in a third key into the hole right after that. She continued like that for a few seconds using a series of different keys to switch different gears inside the door lock itself.

The door finally opened slowly revealing a large dark room with two metal doors on each side and one directly in front of them which was currently guarded by two alert ANBU captains. She walked in and they both snapped to attention saluting their Hokage proudly.

"At ease" Tsunade said as she walked past them and pushed open the door that they had unlocked at just the sight of her presence.

Tsunade walked casually down a spiraling staircase until they were in a bright and large room that resembled a library.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked as he looked around amazed at the shelves upon shelves of books and assorted scrolls.

"This is the Hokage records vault, a copy of everything of importance is kept down here as well as some of the most secret documents in the village. You can find anything from the history of the first Hokage himself to scrolls of forbidden jutsu. " Tsunade claimed proudly.

"So what are we doing here?" Naruto asked clearly over his initial amazement.

"The question is what are you doing here?" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Hey, what a sec-" Naruto rushed out as he recognized the familiar shine in Tsunade's eye that meant she was going to force him into doing something he wasn't going to like.

"You are to read everything that has anything to do with policies and regulations dealing with council matters as well as the limitations and guidelines of our government. I know you've learned a lot just by being with me so much but that's not going to cut it. I intend on making a respectable Hokage out of you whether you like it or not" Tsunade said as she gave Naruto a stern look telling him not to complain.

Naruto groaned "How long is this going to take?"

"Until you're an expert, that's how long!" Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Wait so what are you going to be doing?" Naruto asked as Tsunade led him through the rows of shelves.

"I have work to do but I'll check up on you in a few hours" Tsunade said as she brought him to a huge table which she had already prepared for him.

"What the hell is this?!" Naruto yelled as he caught sight of the table.

"Your assignment" Tsunade said happily.

Naruto nearly cried as he looked at the table literally covered in mountain like stacks of books thicker than dictionaries.

"Can't I start with some light reading?" Naruto asked hoping Tsunade would show him some mercy.

"NO, now get to work!" Tsunade said as she started to leave.

Naruto groaned but reluctantly took a seat at one end of the long table.

"I'll be back to get you for lunch" Tsunade reminded him with a smile as she left.

"I'll be waiting" Naruto answered before he reached out and grabbed his first book.

Tsunade smiled as she headed back towards her office. She wouldn't throw anything at Naruto that she didn't think he could handle but even so she knew that he was going to have to push himself to fully grasp everything at once.

Now that she had Naruto submerged in work she could figure out what to do with him next. To be truthful she didn't know what to do with him when he finished all his reading. Hopefully by that time something would have come to her.

Tsunade let out a sigh as she made it past the last hidden door and locked it behind her as she went through the hallways. She ran into Shizune on her way back and they talked amongst themselves as they walked.

"So how has Naruto-kun been doing?" Shizune asked curiously.

"We haven't done much yet but I think he will do well, he's downstairs reading right now" Tsunade told her.

"Oh okay, when do you think he'll be done?" Shizune asked.

"It's a lot of material so I figure he could read a few hours a day with a couple breaks in between this week and by next week we can move on to other things" Tsunade answered as they made it to the lobby.

"Um do you really think it's going to take him that long?" Shizune said with a guilty look that told her Tsunade that she knew something she was telling her.

"Why wouldn't it?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"Uhh, no reason!" Shizune said with a fake smile.

"Hmm anyway you should help me with this, It's going to be hard keeping him busy" Tsunade said as she thought about what to do.

"He knows a lot already, you forget that he's here like everyday so he picked up on the basics. You shouldn't stress over it so much, he's going to be great" Shizune said confidently.

"Yeah you're probably right" Tsunade agreed as she reached out and opened the door to her office.

Shizune bit her lip as she waited for Tsunade's legendary temper to kick in.

"What the hell is this !?" Tsunade yelled as she stepped inside.

"Naruto's desk." Shizune offered in a weak voice.

"You mean to tell me this grotesque thing is NARUTO'S DESK !" Tsunade yelled as she pointed to the large glossed wooden desk that was as wide as the room itself.

"Yes, I believe he had Kotetsu and Izumo bring it in." Shizune said as she admired the elegant desk that had designs of mask carved along it.

"Where are they now?" Tsunade asked in an angry voice.

"I'm not sure actually, probably downstairs finishing all the other task Naruto wanted them to do." Shizune thought out loud.

"Well find them and tell them not to do one more damn thing without my permission!" Tsunade said as she clutched her fist in anger.

"Of course" Shizune said as she decided it was the best time to try to make her escape before Tsunade got really mad.

"Wait hold on a second, where is my desk?!" Tsunade asked in confusion.

Shizune let out a sigh of defeat as she took a step back into the office "So close" She mumbled under her breath.

"Where is it?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

Shizune pointed to the right towards the desk that was now vertically leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. Tsunade's eye twitched as she looked at her desk which had just been discarded like as if it was nothing.

"Get those idiots up here and tell them to put my desk back !" Tsunade demanded as she wondered what happened to all of her personal objects that were in her desk.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama" Shizune said as she left immediately.

Tsunade walked around her office examining the custom made desk that now blocked off a good portion of the room. Naruto must have misjudged the measurements because the only way of getting behind it was jumping over it.

She hoped over the gigantic desk and sat down in the large leather chair that came with it. _ That Idiot, he always has to be so dramatic about everything. But then again this must be a huge deal for him, I mean it's amazing to think he's gotten this far so young. _

Tsunade was brought back to reality as Kotetsu and Izumo entered the office since she left the door open. Both of them looked petrified but lucky for them Tsuande's anger had already faded away.

"You two, put my desk back where it was!" She ordered as she leaned back and waited for them to do so.

"But there's no room to put it in the exact same spot" Izumo said in confusion.

"Well put it somewhere!" Tsunade said in irritation.

For the next ten minutes they struggled to find a spot to place the average sized desk but out of anger Tsunade thought it would be funny to make them moved it around the entire room multiple times.

"Over there!" Tsunade said happily as she pointed towards the south corner of the room.

Kotetsu and Izumo grumbled under their breath as they picked up the desk and moved it placing it down in the exact spot specified but they knew there was no pleasing Tsunade now.

"No, actually I think it would look better over there" Tsunade decided as she rubbed her chin in thought.

Once again they picked up the heavy desk and moved it where Tsunade told them to. She watched them with mild interest considering making them move it again but something told her she should stop torturing them and get back to work.

"Alright you two can go but next time, think it through before you decided to thrust aside my things" Tsunade said happily as she hoped back over Naruto's desk so she could sit in hers.

"Yes Hokage-Sama" they both answered as the left her office exhausted.

Tsunade stretched as she reached into her drawers and started collecting the paperwork that was thrown sloppily inside of it. She filed through them and started to work diligently determined to get ahead of schedule for a change so she could spend some time working with Naruto.

* * *

For the next nine hours Tsunade forced herself to push through her work determined to get everything done as quickly as possible. She had been so hard at work that she lost track of time and if it wasn't for Shizune coming into her office she would have spent all day in there.

Shizune walked up to Tsunade's desk which was basically in a corner but that wasn't the out of usual sight. Seeing Tsunade behind her desk with her faced buried in a folder and a foot high stack of completed papers was more than astonishing in Shizune's eyes.

"Tsunade-Sama ?" Shizune said quietly hoping to break the blonde out of whatever trance she was in.

"Hmn?" Tsunade answered as she picked up a pen and scribbled away on a document.

"Is Naruto-kun still downstairs ?" Shizune asked.

"Oh shit ! I forgot he can't get out without a key!" Tsunade said as she immediately stopped what she was doing and looked up at the clock on her wall.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me what time it was earlier ?" Tsunade yelled as she got up from her desk and rushed towards the door.

"I thought you knew, Naruto-kun must be starving by now" Shizune thought out loud as Tsunade walked past her in a hurry.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get him and then we're heading out to lunch" Tsunade yelled from across the room as she disappeared.

It only took her a few minutes to run through the building and make her way back down towards the secret basement where she scanned the library to find Naruto. She made it to the table were she left him earlier but the scene there only confused her.

All the books were now stacked in neat piles surrounding the table as if they were all read but that would be impossible. Tsunade walked around looking for the blonde but then found him in the scroll section.

She found twenty Narutos scattered around reading scrolls vigorously.

"Why are you reading those?" Tsunade asked as she approached one of the clones.

"We finished reading so we needed something else to do" The clone answered.

"WHAT?! You finished everything?!" Tsunade asked in shock.

"Yup, two thousand Kage Bunshins can get a lot accomplished" The clone joked.

"Well where is Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she looked around just to see more identical clones.

"Right here!" Someone yelled from behind as they grabbed Tsunade's shoulders.

Tsunade jumped in surprise but relaxed when she heard Naruto laughing to himself behind her.

"How long have you been there?" She asked as she sighed.

"Long enough, now let's go I'm starving!" Naruto said as he turned around and started to walk towards the exit.

"Hold on, you don't even know where we're going" Tsunade complained as Naruto dragged her with him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Tsunade smiled deviously as she took in the confused look on Naruto's face. "Don't tell me you forgot whose turn it is to pick what we're eating ?"

"Hey I thought you were only joking when you said you wanted to pick our next meal" Naruto said defensively as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what Tsunade had already planned.

"Ha and turn down the opportunity to go to a nice restaurant? Never!!" She said happily as Naruto looked overwhelmed with terror.

"Is now really the time to be going to anywhere fancy? I mean we'd have to wait for a table and we don't have a reservation and we have tons of work to do!" Naruto said while he continued to think up more excuses.

"We have a reservation now stop whining and hurry up, you have to go get changed before we leave" Tsunade told him.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Naruto asked as he looked down at himself.

"I'm not risking letting you get that robe dirty" Tsunade said with a laugh as they made it towards her office.

Naruto groaned, do I have to dress up or can I wear my usual clothes?" Naruto asked knowing very well that he didn't get to choice of choosing his own clothes.

"Put something nice on, and nothing with too much orange!" Tsunade warned him as they entered her office.

"Alright I'll be back in ten minutes" Naruto said in a defeated voice as he walked over to the window and opened it.

"Oh and one more thing!"

Naruto turned around to see the murderous look on Tsunade's face that nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Would you mind explaining to me why this monstrosity is in MY OFFICE !" Tsunade said pointing to Naruto's desk.

"Uhh gotta go !" Naruto said giving Tsunade a salute and a huge grin before diving out the window before she grabbed him.

Tsunade sighed as she closed her window and decided to change herself. She headed back to her room and switched into a pale green tank top and a crème colored jacket so she wasn't showing too much cleavage but with Tsunade that feat was easier said then done.

She head back to her office and sat down on Naruto's desk as waited for him to return.

_I wonder if this top is too provocative? Well I made Naruto change so he'll never let me live it down if I didn't change too but maybe I should have chosen something less revealing._

_Well it doesn't matter, we were naked together yesterday so I doubt I can do anything worst than that. Besides I never get to wear my nicer clothes since I never really go out often enough. _

_I'm just happy to get out of this office and have a little fun, I haven't been taken out to eat in ages and ramen doesn't count! This little date is just what I need to relax from all this serious business and talk to Naruto on a personal level. _

_Wait I'm getting ahead of myself again, this isn't a date we're just going out to lunch like always. The only difference is that we'll be dining somewhere a little more exclusive for a change, nothing else._

"I'm back!" Naruto announced as he climbed through the window and looked at Tsunade.

Naruto changed into a dark blue long sleeve shirt that had a high collar and a V shaped neck along with some dark black pants.

Tsunade watched Naruto studying her outfit carefully for a few seconds with an unreadable look on his face. As he eyed her up and down he licked his lips and smirked deviously but when their eyes met again the smirk disappeared and he smiled innocently at her.

Tsunade blushed as they're eyes met and tried to think of something to say but she was deep in thought, _Was he checking me out? Okay that time it was pretty obvious but there was something alluring about the way he was looking at me. _

"So are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah let's go" Tsunade answered trying not to give away the fact that she was spacing out.

Naruto opened up the window and prepared to climb through it. Tsunade saw him and cleared her throat loudly hoping that he would have more sense than that.

Naruto stopped and slapped his forehead with his palm " How stupid of me!".

Tsunade smiled as he actually caught the hint for a change and acted appropriately instead of arguing with her.

Naruto climbed back out and held the window open with his right hand while ushering Tsunade towards it with his left.

"Ladies first" He offered with a smile.

_He's hopeless, _Tsunade thought in dismay as she walked towards him and slapped him upside the head.

"What did I do now?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"We didn't get all dressed up to climb through windows and run along rooftops. We're going to walk through the streets like normal people" Tsunade said as she grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him towards the door.

Naruto groaned but decided not to argue with Tsunade because he knew he wouldn't win either way.

Soon Tsunade found herself walking through the streets of Konoha with Naruto by her side. Although Tsunade wanted to keep everything low-key she always ended up causing more commotion then she would have liked.

It's impossible to avoid attracting attention being the Hokage and it didn't help that Naruto was with her as well. She was aware of some of the rumors lurking around but she didn't care.

Some people had gotten word of her decision to pick Naruto as her successor and since no one was supposed to know yet she refused to comment on the matter but having them seen together in public only added fuel to the fire.

Not only that but it was only a matter of time before their close relationship was used against them to hurt Naruto's chances at finalizing his spot as Hokage. As much as Tsunade didn't want to admit it the council had a great influence over the final verdict.

She shot a look over her shoulder towards Naruto who had a bored expression on his face. They were walking shoulder to shoulder making their difference in height stick out a little more since Naruto was a few inches taller than Tsunade.

She brought her attention back towards where they were going since she still hadn't told Naruto what restaurant she was taking him too.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked after a second.

"Nothing, it just feels like people are staring at us.. it's weird I'm not use to all this attention." Naruto admitted.

"Well you better get use to it because it's only going to get worse." Tsunade told him with a laugh.

"Ha well I don't mind it's just unusual that's all." Naruto said as he looked around and smiled at some of the people they passed.

"We probably shouldn't be out in public like this but I've been dying to get some fresh air all morning" Tsunade confessed as she pushed her bangs to the side.

"Why shouldn't we?" Naruto asked with a spark of interest.

"You know why" Tsunade answered with a smile.

"Yeah I guess I do, but you should know that I don't care what people think. They can say whatever they want about us, I won't let that get in between us being together" Naruto said firmly.

Tsunade looked over at Naruto to see such a serious and determined expression on him. "That's sweet Naruto but sometimes you have to think about the outcome of such things"

"You make it sound like there will be consequences." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"There very well might be, you have to take into consideration everything you stand to lose. You've worked really hard to make it this far and it would be stupid to mess it all up now." Tsunade warned him.

"Believe it or not there are things more important to me then becoming Hokage." Naruto said with a content smile.

This caught Tsunade off guard and she turned over suddenly staring at Naruto in disbelief "Like what ?" She asked in shock.

Naruto's smile only grew to a huge smirk as he stared back into Tsunade's eyes completely ignoring her question. He turned back around leaving her in confusion as he smiled brightly thinking about the answer.

"Well aren't you going to tell me ?" Tsunade asked after a while as they continued to walk.

"I'm going to show you…one day soon" Naruto said with even a bigger smile.

Tsunade just furrowed her brow at his answer but decided to not press the issue since he seemed dead set on not telling her.

"We're going over here!" Tsunade said happily breaking the silence once again as she walked towards a large decorative building.

"We're going to this place ? This is like one of the most expensive restaurants in town" Naruto said with a frown.

"Relax I'm paying for it" Tsunade said as she walked up to the door.

"It's not that ,I'm just surprised you'd pick a place like this" Naruto said as he sped up so he could open the door for her.

Tsunade smiled as she let Naruto hold the door for her, although sometimes he seemed clueless he always made up for it eventually. She walked in and approached the hostess who was standing behind a high podium.

She gasped when she saw Tsunade coming " Hokage-Sama !! It's an honor to have you come to our restaurant but I'm afraid we're completely booked for the next two hours. But don't worry I can definitely clear out a table in our exclusive section for you if you are willing to wait"

"No that's fine, I have a reservation anyway" Tsunade said as she smiled at the girl.

"Oh okay, I'm sorry I didn't see your name on the list. What was the name of the reservation?" She asked politely.

"Uzumaki, party of two. I believe I specified a booth?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh yes it's right here and your booth is ready, right this way" She said as she grabbed a pair of menus and led Tsunade towards the table. Naruto walked behind her still in awe at the restaurant itself but keeping quiet about it.

"Here you are, I'll send someone right away to take your orders in a minute" The hostess said before giving a respectful bow and departing.

Tsunade sat down in the booth enjoying the dim lighting and the fine dark wood tables. Naruto on the other hand seemed to be inspecting the place as if he expected to be attacked at any minute.

"How come you used my name for the reservation?" Naruto asked after a while as he eyed the menu in front of him in dismay.

"I didn't want to attract unwanted attention." Tsunade answer after taking a minute to think about it.

Naruto shrugged it off but in reality Tsunade just made that excuse up on the spot. It didn't occur to her as odd before but she just instinctively used Uzumaki without really thinking about it.

She dismissed the act as nothing significant as she picked up her menu and looked for what seemed most appealing.

"So I guess asking if they have ramen is out of the picture?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Tsunade shot him a stern look but he only laughed it off "I was just checking".

"You need to learn how to eat real food" Tsunade said with a sigh as she scanned through her menu.

"Hmmp you just don't appreciate the simple things in life." Naruto shot back as he looked over his options again.

A waiter arrived with his pad and pen ready "Are you ready to order yet or should I return in five minutes?"

"No we're ready.." Tsunade said as she put the menu down.

"I'll have…" Naruto started to say as he gave his menu one last hard look.

"He'll have the sushi and I'll have the grilled fish" Tsunade answered.

"Hey !" Naruto said as he gave Tsunade a dirty look.

"And to Drink Ma'am ?" The waiter asked.

"Water will be fine" Tsunade said as she pulled Naruto's menu away from him and handed it to the waiter along with her own.

"Okay, I've already alerted the chief of your presence and he is personally taking care of your order so it should be ready shortly." The Waiter said with a smile.

"That is very thoughtful, thank you." Tsunade said with a smile.

"It is our pleasure" He answered with a bow before he departed.

Tsunade looked back towards Naruto who was mumbling something about "Damn bossy women" to himself grumpily. She laughed a little bit at the way he was pouting and leaned forward balancing her chin on the top of her hands like she always did.

"What are you whining about now?" Tsunade teased with a delighted smirk.

"Ha ha nothing, so how has your day been?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm it's been alright, I've been trying to catch up on everything that I've neglected the past week. How was your reading?" Tsunade asked with a laugh.

"Grueling….." Naruto answered with a disgruntle look on his face.

"Ha but do you feel like you picked up on the information?" Tsunade asked as the waiter returned and placed a glass of water in front of them both.

"I guess, most of it I won't even have to know but there's really only one way to find out if I'm actually going to remember any of it." Naruto said with a smile.

"And what is that?" Tsunade asked out of curiosity.

"Let me work with you tomorrow" Naruto said with a big grin.

Tsunade sighed "Of course but try to stay focused, I can tell you're going to distract me to the point were nothing gets done"

"Ha ha what makes you think that?" Naruto asked.

"I just have a feeling." Tsunade answered as she sipped her water.

"Nah, You worry too much." Naruto said as he leaned back and waited for his food.

"No, you don't take things seriously enough" Tsunade retorted.

"That may be true but worrying doesn't make it better, you really don't need all that extra stress Tsunade. Just try to have faith that everything is going to work out." Naruto said.

"Maybe you are right but sitting back and hoping fate works in your favor won't help either." Tsunade said with a frown.

Naruto furrowed his brow as he thought of something to say to Tsunade's comment but his attention was stolen by the plate that was placed in front of him. Tsunade leaned back as the waiter put down her plate in front of her then bowed again before disappearing.

"And try to eat like a civilized person!" Tsunade warned Naruto before he had the chance to pick up his chop sticks.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto said with an irritated look on his face.

"Don't pretend like you don't know." Tsunade said with a laugh.

A smile crept on Naruto's face but he tried to appear deeply insulted "There's nothing wrong with the way I eat".

"You've gotten better but that's only because I've threaten to beat you. Your etiquette is still horrible no matter what way you look at it. You're going to be representing Konoha soon and you need to give a good impression at meetings or small banquets" Tsunade said as she started to eat her fish delicately.

"So is that why we're here?" Naruto asked as he ignored her and started to eat like he always did.

"That doesn't matter, I'm trying to give you useful advice so stop questioning me so much" Tsunade said as she tried to sound as serious as possible.

"Why do you have to be so strict right now, I don't need all these rules" Naruto commented as he put a few more pieces of sushi in his mouth.

"I'm your boss now, I have to be professional about this. We can't be goofing off like we usually do." Tsunade said.

"But we're outside of the tower is it really necessary?" Naruto asked.

"You're still in training so yes, besides you're failing your test right now." Tsunade commented as she continued to pick at her fish.

"This isn't some kind of lesson you just wanted to eat here" Naruto said with a laugh.

Tsunade looked irritated that Naruto had saw through her lie like always but she tried to play it off "What did I just tell you about questioning me?"

"You always stare at me really hard when you're lying because you're trying so hard not to blink and give yourself away" Naruto said with an amused smile as he studied Tsunade's expression.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tsunade asked in annoyance.

"And you always get this cute look on your face when you're mad" Naruto added as he continued to commit her expression to memory.

Tsunade let out a sigh of exasperation "You're hopeless".

Naruto just grinned "So are you done yet?"

"Yes, let's get back before we fall even further behind schedule" Tsunade said as she waved down one of the waiters that was passing their table.

" So what are we doing when we get back?' Naruto asked excitedly.

" I have a meeting that you were so kind enough to reschedule for me without permission……" Tsunade said with a glare.

Naruto grinned guiltily but waited to hear what was planned for him during this time.

"… and you, you're going back to the library where Shizune will get you another set of books to read" Tsunade said with a devious smirk.

Naruto's jaw dropped as the words registered " What ?! C'mon Tsunade please no more reading!! It took me hours to finish the first set of books can't we wait until tomorrow for more?" He pleaded.

"No, that's your punishment for messing around this morning. Hopefully you'll be finish before midnight" Tsunade added with a smirk.

Naruto let his head fall into the table in defeat. Tsunade giggled at his antics but turned to the waiter now standing next to the table.

"Can you bring the bill?" Tsunade asked.

"Right away, Hokag-Sama" He answered before he hurried off.

"You're so cruel." Naruto mumbled with his face still slammed into the table.

"You brought this upon yourself" Tsunade said firmly but she already felt sorry for him.

A different waiter came to their table with the bill on a small platter and placed it on the table lightly. Tsunade picked it up and looked over it before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a small wallet. She opened it and placed some money with a decent tip on the platter for the waiter.

"C'mon we're leaving" Tsunade said as she stood up and turned to Naruto who seemed content on sitting facedown at the table for the rest of the day.

Naruto reluctantly got up with a look of dread on his face but followed Tsunade out of the restaurant without another complaint.

They walked back towards the tower quietly returning back to Tsunade's office. Naruto took a seat on the corner of his desk while Tsunade gave Shizune detailed instructions on what to do with Naruto.

Shizune smiled weakly as she finished writing down the long list of required reading for the young blonde but decided not to anger Tsunade.

"Is that understood?" Tsunade asked as she looked back to Shizune.

"Yes, I'll make sure everything is done correctly but are you sure you want all this done at once?" Shizune asked.

"Yes now go!" Tsunade said as she walked around to her desk and immediately got to work.

"Bye Tsunade" Naruto said with a smirk as Shizune escorted him out of the room.

Tsunade looked up from her work and got locked into his eyes losing her train of thought in the distinct sparkle of them. She stared back without saying a word but smiled warmly at him as he left.

She forced herself to regain focus and decided to bury herself in work again until everything was done. She knew Naruto needed hands-on teaching as well but she couldn't do that until she had enough time to spend thoroughly teaching him so she needed to catch up on work from the past week.

* * *

For the rest of the day she worked without a single break determined to actually get ahead of schedule for once. Her meeting took a little longer than normal but it didn't set her back too much.

She let out an exhausted sigh as she placed the piece of paper in her outbox and leaned back in her chair. It had been a peaceful night but she still felt overwhelmed and desperately needed to relax.

She usually didn't work so hard and although she denied it even to herself just the presence of Naruto caused her to be distracted and occasionally daydream. She managed to create a barrier between them so their personal feelings didn't get in the way of their work but it was clear Naruto wouldn't stand for that.

Things were hard enough as it is and it would only make things worst if they were working together as close friends instead of having a teacher/student relationship. That was the only reason Tsunade was happy Naruto wasn't around her most of the day.

She had to continuously force herself to be hard on him and treat him like a pupil but it just felt odd and she knew eventually those lines would be crossed.

Someone knocked on the door breaking the silence of the desolate room.

"Come in" Tsunade said as she stared at the night's sky through her window.

"Naruto is done with all the books, can I send him home now?" Shizune asked as she stepped into the room quietly.

"No bring him up here" Tsunade said as she stood up and put back on her jacket that she had placed over the back of her chair.

"Okay, I'll be back with him in a minute" Shizune said as she left to fetch Naruto.

Tsunade folded her arms under her chest and leaned against her desk waiting patiently for the Hokage in training to arrive. She looked up at the small clock she had on her wall, it was only 10:32.

A few minutes passed before Naruto walked through the door looking truly worn out but he smiled brightly as he looked at Tsunade "Did you want to see me ?"

"Yeah, we're going out. I really need a drink right now" Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples.

Naruto frowned "You're back drinking again?"

"It's been a long day, besides I promise I won't overdo it this time" Tsunade said with a smile.

"I've heard that one before" Naruto mumbled to himself.

" Stop being such a killjoy, it'll be fun!" Tsunade said with laugh as hooked her arm around Naruto's.

" Why do I have to come?" Naruto whined.

" Because I really missed being around you today" Tsunade said truthfully.

Naruto smiled, there was no way he could turn her down now and they both knew that.

" Okay but let's not stay out too late since we both have to be back here early tomorrow." Naruto said as Tsunade grinned happily.

Naruto sighed as they headed towards the door but smiled as he looked at the gorgeous woman he had the privilege of taking out for the night.

"The things I do for you" Naruto said pretending to complain as he pulled her closer towards him.

"Well I'm very thankful for everything that you do for me. I'm lucky to have such an amazing person in my life" Tsunade admitted with a smile.

Naruto looked deeply into her caramel colored eyes and smiled back, "Me too".

**A/N**: For anyone who is wondering things will start of slowly, I like to write long stories so don't expect Naruto and Tsunade to get together soon. I don't know how long this story is going to be but five chapters are guaranteed at the very least. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Peace.


	3. Stolen Moments

**A/N**: Thanks for the feedback everyone, I know it's been a while but I'll try to get some real work done in the upcoming weeks. This chapter is somewhat on the short side so I'm apologizing for that now, especially since it's been a few months. I lost my momentum so I have to work it up again before I can start popping out more frequent updates, I've been busy lately which is never a good thing. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

**Jutsu **

Chapter 3: Stolen Moments

Tsunade laughed merrily as she travelled across the city with Naruto. The cool night air felt soothing against her skin as a gentle breeze caused her moved closer to Naruto. As usual Naruto was fairly apprehensive about the whole thing but he allowed Tsunade to drag him into it.

She smiled triumphantly as she walked the familiar path towards one of Konoha's nicer bars. Tsunade sighed as she looked down at the heavily travelled dirt road. It brought back sour memories that she was ashamed to believe actually happened.

Symbolically this path represented her inability to coupe with loss and her inevitable struggle with love. Every time she used to travel this very path she would be heavily depressed and so desperate for relief that she would turn to alcohol.

It was always the same, drink until she couldn't feel anything anymore. She couldn't make herself forget to feelings of loneliness and regret but the alcohol made the pain go away for a little while and that was enough for Tsunade.

Naruto was the only one that spoke up about her alcohol abuse. He was the only one that had the courage to stand up to Tsunade and tell her to snap out of it. She had spent too many days passed out at her desk on the brink of liver failure for Naruto to remain quiet.

When someone was important to Naruto he would go to hell and back for them and Tsunade was no different. Of course with Naruto on her case all the time and the constant support Tsunade turned to Naruto for comfort.

She never truly gave up liquor much to Naruto's displeasure but she had made quite the effort to stop gradually. At this point she drank maybe once or twice a week and only because she had an addiction to the taste of plum sake rather than the need to get drunk.

There was great meaning in returning to the bar for Tsunade. This was not just something to do for fun, she wanted to prove to herself that she had changed. She wanted to show herself and Naruto that she wasn't the same person that drank herself senseless all for the sake of escaping pain.

Tsunade would always love drinking but now she drank for a different reason. She wanted to toast her new life with her new best friend, Naruto. She smiled warmly as she looked over at Naruto.

He stood tall before her walking calmly with a slightly smile on his lips. It was amazing how much he resembled Minato yet at the same time was so distinctive that everyone would be able to tell the two apart.

He had matured so much yet remained the same lovable person with the spirit of a kid. He still seemed to have an innocence about him and that was one of the things that Tsunade felt drawn to.

One on side she felt inspired by his purity and than on the other she wanted to corrupt him. She wanted to see his wild side and get him to become as free spirited as she was when she was younger. She sometimes fantasized about taking Naruto's virginity even though she was sure he lost it quite some time ago.

That's one of the reasons she constantly invited him to drink with her, she desperately wanted to get him drunk and see him act freely. She longed to see him abandon his inhibitions because secretly she hoped that it would lead to them being together.

Ironically she couldn't overcome her own inhibitions but she believed that getting rid of Naruto's would be all it would take to make her dreams come true. She knew she could never find the courage to confess her feelings to Naruto so she hoped the maybe something would happen between them forcing them to talk about it.

Tsunade knew she had a gorgeous body and she knew that any man, even Naruto, would succumb to his natural urges if he was drunk enough. These were thoughts that Tsunade chose not to acknowledge but these were the motives that influenced her behavior.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Naruto joked as he pretended to wipe something off as he caught Tsunade staring.

"Yes, it's right there!" Tsunade teased as she poked his whiskers.

Naruto rubbed his whisker marks frantically, "Is it off now?"

"No, here let me get it." Tsunade said with a laugh as she licked her thumb and rubbed it against Naruto's cheek.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you." Naruto joked as he smiled fondly.

"So are you going to loosen up this time?" Tsunade teased.

"I don't know what you mean." Naruto said defiantly.

"Ha ha, we both know you do. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you this time but you better be able to keep up with me." Tsunade told him with a laugh.

"I don't think that's possible for anyone who doesn't have alcohol for blood." Naruto joked.

Tsunade playfully elbowed him in the stomach "I'm not that bad." Tsunade said sounding slightly offended.

"Ha ha, of course not." Naruto said as he laughed to himself.

Tsunade ignored him as she noticed the bar coming up slowly on their left. It was an average size building with nothing extravagant about it. It was one of the spots the ANBU had made theirs over the beginning years of Konoha so the tradition remained.

Despite all the rough times there were also fond memories in that bar, such as the day her, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were promoted to Jounin. Her friends had always taken her there for her birthday and that's where she met Dan.

It was a very special place for her that she held a love hate relationship with. After the death of Dan and Nawaki that same bar became a place of solitude and safety. It was her sanctuary and she cherished it so she was eager to share it with Naruto.

"C'mon let's go!" Tsunade said impatiently as she pulled Naruto towards the building.

"Ahh not so hard you're going go pull my arm off." Naruto complained as he walked with her.

Tsunade stopped as they made it to the doors of the building. She turned around to Naruto and gave him a stern look "Okay, please make sure I don't drink too much" Tsunade asked him in all seriousness.

"I thought you said you'd stop yourself?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Well…I'd like to think that I can stop after a few but it's been a while since I've been here so I'm not sure." Tsunade said apprehensively.

"Listen Tsunade if you don't feel comfortable why don't we just call it a night?" Naruto suggested sympathetically.

"No, no I want to do this. I need to face the music sooner or later and I thought it'd be easier with you beside me." Tsunade confessed.

Naruto remained quiet as he let her words really sink in.

"Besides..." Tsunade said "…we're celebrating your training!" Tsunade declared in a much lighter tone.

"Well don't feel like you have to drink for my sake." Naruto told her.

"Things are different now Naruto, I've changed, you changed me and now that things are better I'm not afraid to drink anymore. Don't you believe in me?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course I do." Naruto answered without a second thought.

"Good, now let's go." Tsunade said merrily as she opened the door and took Naruto inside.

* * *

Naruto sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. He could still feel the burning sensation of the strong alcohol sliding down his throat and into his stomach. His whole body was filled with a warm tingling sensation as he bent forward and leaned on the table.

He smiled as he looked into the caramel colored eyes of the woman in front of him. She was laughing happily and overall just being loud and slightly belligerent by Naruto's standards.

"C'mon you light weight, how 'bout another one?" Tsunade said with a grin as she slammed her shot glass on the table.

"I'm pretty buzzed right now so I think I shouldn't drink too much more." Naruto suggested as he felt his vision shake slightly.

"Stop being such a pussy." Tsunade teased as she gave him a slight nudge to the shoulder.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath about her behavior. Over the years Naruto had become quite familiar with Tsunade's drunk side but it still surprised him even today how little things such as her vocabulary altered.

"I'm cutting you off." Naruto said with a bored expression on his face as he struggled to remain calm although it felt like the room was swaying.

"Ha ha, you'd have to pry the bottle from my fingers first." Tsunade said playfully as grabbed the large bottle that was standing on the table.

"Tsunade give me the bottle!" Naruto demanded as he tried to make a grab for it.

Tsunade easily avoided it and took the opportunity to grab Naruto's shot glass from underneath him. She took the small cup and filled it up again before placing it in front of Naruto.

Naruto just looked down at it in dismay "I don't want anymore." He said as he blinked hard in an attempt to stop the swaying of the room.

"Nonsense we're not leaving until you're shitfaced." Tsunade told him as she filled her glass as well.

Naruto watched her with as she poured herself more liquor. Her face was rather flushed and her eyes were filled with an almost mischievous delight. In her defense she had acted very different tonight.

Instead of the self infliction type of drinking that she did before was gone but now she was drinking out of sport and happiness. Sadly though she had still filled herself with liquor but at least she was a happy and social drunk now instead of her old bitter and depressed drunk.

No one expected her to give it up so quickly and the progress was well accepted. Naruto sighed and reached for the glass much to Tsunade's delight.

"Okay on three, one...two…three!" Tsunade cheered as she quickly lifted her cup and tilted her head back as she took down the clear liquid.

Naruto watched her carefully and as soon as she tilted her head back he tilted his cup, emptying the entire contents of the cup onto the floor next to him. He smoothly slammed the cup down just as she finished hers and did the same.

Tsunade gave him a sly grin "Aha I knew you could handle a few more! Alright, one more time!" She suggested as she grabbed the bottle and attempted to pour another drink.

"Enough Tsunade, we both have to work tomorrow and it's already two in the morning" Naruto complained as he watched her fill his glass again.

"Just this last one?" Tsunade pleaded with a cute little pout.

Naruto just continued to give her a stern glare as she gave him such an innocent pleading look. The lighting of the bar gave a special shine to her caramel colored eyes and her full lips were lightly glazed with the bitter liquid.

Naruto couldn't help but give in to such a face, he picked up his cup reluctantly, "This is the last one, I mean it this time." Naruto added as he lifted the glass to his lips.

Tsunade did the same with a pleased grin, "Go!" She announced as she took down the alcohol as if it was nothing.

Naruto tilted his head slightly and allowed the bitter liquor to run down his throat. He swallowed hard and blinked as he felt his eyes watering. He turned his attention back to Tsunade.

She was leaning on the table with a victorious smirk on her face as she watched him "You're really feeling it huh?" She asked with an amused tone.

"This stuff taste like kerosene, I don't know how you haven't died from drinking this earlier." Naruto joked as he shook his head roughly in an attempt to gain his focus back.

"Ha ha, you're such a light weight, if you think this is bad you should have seen me during my rebellious years." Tsunade said with a laugh as she leaned back and exhaled in satisfaction.

Naruto put his hands down on the table to stabilize himself because the room was spinning again and he knew Tsunade wasn't in any better condition. There was a brief silence so Naruto looked up to see if Tsunade was alright.

She was staring off into a corner of the room with a slight smile on her lips. It looked like she was enjoying a fond memory but it could have been anything. Naruto looked around the bar, it was rather busy with ninjas getting off from work.

Most of them were ANBU and Naruto had seen a lot of them in the past couple of days in particular. One day soon he'd be in charge of all of the people in front of him, he'd not only be responsible for an entire village but he'd have to be ready to set a proper example for future generations to come.

He smiled as he thought about how close he was to achieving his dream, and it was all thanks to one person specifically. He turned back to Tsunade, he rarely said it but the woman meant everything to him.

Naruto realized a long time ago that sometimes hard work wasn't enough to accomplish you're goals. He learned that a good ninja knows how to rely on comrades when he knows he can't do something himself.

Despite his amazing growth, his will of fire, and his passion for protecting others the village elders wanted nothing to do with him. Naruto could have spent his entire life trying to impress people that flat out didn't like him without an ounce of success.

There was a point were even Naruto wanted to give up because it was obvious that no deed would ever be enough but that's were Tsunade came in. She spent over a year fighting and arguing with the council and gathering support in Naruto's favor.

It was her undying support and loyalty to Naruto that made the difference in their decision. Tsunade pulled all the strings she could and called upon all the political support possible to override the council's decision and when things looked grim she even resorted to blackmail.

It amazed even Naruto to see to what lengths Tsunade would go for his happiness and he couldn't express in words how much it meant to him. She had always been one of the few people that believe in him from the very start.

He smiled to himself as he reached down and held the small green gem on the necklace. The memento was more to him that just a gift from Tsunade, it was a reminder of her faith in him.

He looked back at the platinum blonde in front of him, she had taken the bottle of booze from the table and downing the remaining contents.

"Ha ha, what am I going to do with you?" Naruto asked himself in amusement as Tsunade wiped the last drop of sake from her chin.

"There, all done." She said with a smile as she closed her eyes and leaned back.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he leaned forward and balanced his weight on the table.

"Mmm hhhmm." Tsunade mumbled as looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"It's getting late, I'll walk you home." Naruto suggested as he took a deep breath and cautiously got up.

As soon as he stood upright he nearly lost his balance but he gained his cool and walked over to her. She was still leaning backwards in her chair as if she had fallen asleep.

"C'mon Tsunade we're leaving." Naruto said as he reached out to shake her shoulder.

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the sight of Naruto, she reached out and grabbed his hand motioning for him to help her up. Naruto pulled her up catching her into his arms as she stumbled.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked with a laugh as she embraced their proximity.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied sleepily as she giggled over nothing and nested into Naruto's neck.

"Good, let's go." Naruto said as he ignored the gesture and started to direct her towards the door.

That's when the Naruto's alcohol level truly became apparent to him. Within his first few steps he felt the hammering effects of his inebriation. His legs felt weak, his vision kept swaying, and he found it hard to keep himself upright.

He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate, with all the determination he had and managed to walk correctly. Tsunade was clearly in no condition to walk by herself to Naruto made sure to support her weight as he guided her.

They left the noisy bar and started their way towards Tsunade's apartment. Naruto had been there only a few times but he remembered where it was. At this time at night it would be too much of a pain to make it back into the Hokage Tower and it was probably wiser to keep Tsunade away because of her current condition.

Naruto walked through the empty streets slowly with Tsunade beside him. Her arm was slung over his shoulder and he was being careful to make sure she didn't lose her balance.

"Shit! How much farther do we have to go?" Tsunade questioned as she continued to giggle.

"We just left the bar." Naruto said dryly as he struggled to keep his eyes focused on where he was going. He was very tired and that same nagging exhaustion was bringing him down slowly.

"Ha ha, why are you always so serious?" Tsunade teased as she reached out and started to play with Naruto's whiskers.

"Cut that out." Naruto said in distress as Tsunade tickled him.

"Why, are they sensitive?" Tsunade joked as she relished in his expression.

Naruto tried to ignore her but the sensation was driving him crazy. Tsunade suddenly stumbled on her own feet and went falling downwards quickly. She grabbed onto Naruto and pulled him down with her as they fell onto the ground hard.

One second Naruto was standing and the next he found himself face down on top of Tsunade. He groaned as he tried to move but only ended up rubbing his face against her more.

Tsunade was laughing over her clumsiness as Naruto finally propped himself up on his elbows. His face was just above Tsunade's stomach and her incredible large bust was blocking his full view of her face.

He struggled to his feet and wobbled back and forth briefly before finding his balance once again. Naruto glanced back down at Tsunade who had both her arms up as if she was waiting for Naruto to help her to her feet.

"You know what… I think I'm just gonna leave you there." Naruto teased with a shit eating grin as he took a step away from her.

"Don't you dare leave your Hokage." Tsunade called out with a laugh as she remained on her back in the street.

"Ha ha, make me." Naruto said defiantly as he took another big step away.

"Bring your ass over here, I'm warning you!" Tsunade said playfully.

Naruto walked back over her but just looked down at her with a grin on his face "I don't know, I think I might want to take my chances?" Naruto thought out loud as he rubbed his chin.

"Help me up you foxy bastard." Tsunade demanded with a laugh as she reached even harder for him.

Naruto smiled and bent over grabbed her by the arms and quickly hoisting her up and over his shoulder. Tsunade yelped in surprise as Naruto slung her over his shoulder and tried to stand up straight.

Tsunade giggled with excitement as Naruto started to walk "Put me down, you're going to drop me." she said as she playfully slammed her fist against his back.

"Quiet you! I'm taking away your walking privileges" Naruto informed her as he struggled to balance the countering weight of Tsunade as she continued to squirm on his shoulder.

"You'll live to regret this." Tsunade warned as she finally gave up and rested comfortably on Naruto.

"Ha ha, we'll see" Naruto joked in high spirit as he pushed himself to move faster.

Naruto had to use all his energy in concentrating on not falling. The extra weight was throwing off his balance and he caught himself leaning a few times but now Tsunade's apartment complex was coming into view.

He jumped up over the staircase and ran up the railing to the top level. Naruto jumped off the landing and walk up to Tsunade's door before he leaned forward and dropped her on the ground.

She landed on her butt with a thud and groaned as she leaned back against the door.

"If I find a bruise on my ass in the morning I'm going to knock some sense into you." Tsunade warned him as she gazed up dreamily into his eyes.

"Ha ha, you're always so quick to turn to violence." Naruto taunted as he extended a hand so that he could help her up.

She reluctantly accepted the gesture and was pulled up to her feet. Tsunade smiled as she moved closer towards Naruto so that they were staring into each others eyes. Naruto looked at her with a hint of confusion as she seemed to be inching her face closer towards his.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said awkwardly as he tried to take a step away.

He didn't make it very far because suddenly he felt a hand around his wrist. He looked back at Tsunade as she pulled him closer towards her.

"There's no reason to leave now, why don't you come inside?" She suggested alluringly in a very placid tone.

"It's kind of late though..." Naruto said as he tried to think of an appropriate response.

"Don't worry about it, just come inside. I'll make you some tea and you can relax for a little bit." Tsunade said as she started to pull Naruto closer still.

"I don't know how much longer I can stay awake, I'm pretty exhausted." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Your place is pretty far, you can just crash here for the night." Tsunade told him as she pressed her body against his own.

Naruto could feel the warmth of her breath washing over him and he lost his train of thought.

"Let's go." Tsunade whispered as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door while still holding Naruto hostage with her amazing strength.

Naruto sighed in defeat as he was dragged into her living room and she closed the door behind him. He had managed to overpower the alcohol but now he was losing his grip. He allowed himself to fall onto Tsunade's couch as he stretched out and relaxed.

He lost sight of Tsunade but he could hear her knocking things over in the next room. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes for a second. Tsunade had dimmed the lights and the furniture was very expansive and comfortable so Naruto was debating on falling asleep right there.

He dozed off for a few minutes until the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Out of instinct he whipped out a kunai from his sleeve and jumped to his feet. Tsunade was standing in front of him with a tray containing their cups and the kettle.

She laughed at him but continued on with her business. Naruto blushed as he sat back down now that he remembered were he was again. He glanced back over to Tsunade, she had placed the tea down on the small coffee table in front of them and now cuddled up on the couch next to him.

Her legs were curled under her cushioning her butt and she was leaning towards Naruto with a smile gracing her lips as she moved closer yet. Naruto looked back over towards the tea with mild interest but then he become aware of their proximity.

Tsunade was now so close that their bodies were touching and she was actually resting her head against his shoulder.

"Drink your tea." She said softly as she exhaled deeply and then rested her hand in Naruto's lap.

Naruto wanted to respond but he couldn't process the situation correctly. He leaned forward and took his cup but Tsunade remained in the same position. Naruto gave her a sly glance as he brought the cup to his lips and took a long sip.

The sweet hot liquid was very relaxing and it only added to his sense of exhaustion. Naruto then became aware of a slender hand playing with his hair as he sat there. He looked at Tsunade who seemed absorbed in what she was doing.

She continued to completely ignore his looks as she enjoyed her absent minded tampering. Finally she broke the silence, "So how has Sakura been lately?" She asked with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"I don't know, I haven't talk to her in a really long time. We've both been too busy to hang out like we used to" Naruto thought out loud without really thinking too much of it.

"Do you still love her?" Tsunade asked after a moment.

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment, "I love her like a sister." he answered finally.

"I don't think she feels the same way though." Tsunade said almost sadly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

Tsunade realized what she just said and decided to change the subject, "Do you see yourself settling down anytime soon?"

"I don't know, if things work out with the right person then yes." Naruto said as he closed his eyes again.

He opened them again as he felt Tsunade's hand cup his cheeks and turn his head so that they were staring at each other. She was studying his face carefully but she was also leaning closer to him as well.

"I want to tell you something..." She said languorously.

"What is it?" Naruto asked still fighting off sleep.

"I think it would be better if I showed you." Tsunade decided.

Naruto's eyelids became heavy once again and his eyes closed just as Tsunade moved in. He could feel her soft warm lips against his skin it made him smile. He forced his eyes back open as Tsunade finished placing a sweet kiss on his forehead, a habit of hers that never really went away.

Her face came back into view so she sat back down but the closeness remained. She leaned forward once again this time brushing cheeks with Naruto. Naruto winced as he felt her lay a kiss on his cheek this time.

He stared absentmindedly across the room as the sound of Tsunade breathing and the warmth of her breath hit his ear. He could feel her lips around his earlobe and he felt her sucking on it lightly nibbling.

"Tsunade?" Naruto called out in surprise but she didn't respond.

She leaned back after a moment and looked deep into Naruto's eyes, "I love you." she confessed as she embraced him in a hug.

"I love you too Tsunade, you're the closest thing I have to family." Naruto said as he hugged her back.

Tsunade sighed "I don't think our feelings are the same." she said under her breath in sorrow.

She released Naruto and looked back into his eyes as she cupped his cheek yet again "You look tired, c'mon let's go to sleep." She said as she stood up.

Naruto yawned and stretched himself out on the couch but Tsunade only grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked in confusion as Tsunade dragged him away from the couch.

"There's no need to sleep on the couch when I have such a large bed." Tsunade answered as she led Naruto into her room.

"It's no problem, I don't mind the couch." Naruto interjected but Tsunade ignored him.

She pulled up to her king sized bed and she released him as she went to close the door and take off her jacket. Naruto looked around the room as he thought about what was going on.

Tsunade walked back up to him and started to unbutton his shirt without uttering a single word. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off, "You shouldn't sleep in such a nice shirt, you'll wrinkle it."

Naruto stood still as she pulled the dark blue shirt of his body and tossed it uncaringly on the floor. He gave her a skeptical look but she ignored him and pushed him into the bed. She turned off the light and smiled deviously as she crawled in after him.

She pressed herself against his back and pulled the covers over them. Tsunade leaned forward so that her lips were just lightly brushing against his ear "Please keep me warm tonight."

* * *

A loud shrieking alarm woke Tsunade from her peaceful sleep. She groaned in her sleep and turned violently slamming her closed fist into the small nightstand. The nightstand collapsed into itself sending the alarm clock beneath the rubble silencing it.

Tsunade smiled in her sleep as she turned back around and cuddle up in the same spot in which she was sleeping before. She moved around uncomfortably as she couldn't find the exact same spot her head was resting.

She moved her arm over something that felt like someone's toned muscular stomach. She opened her eyes suddenly in shock as she found herself resting against a human body. Tsunade nearly jumped out of her skin as she leaped back taking the covers with her.

Tsunade looked down at Naruto in confusion for a few seconds as her heart continued to race. Vague memories of the night before slowly came trickling back. She looked over the half naked blonde who had grumbled in his sleep and rolled over now that the sheets were absent.

Tsunade calmed down and crawled back into the bed as she struggled to figure out what exactly happened the night before. She rubbed her temples as she continued to sort through foggy memories.

As she sat there that's when she noticed her bare legs. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was only in her panties and her top from last night. Without thinking she shrieked in surprise.

"Uuhg, what's with all the noise?"

"NARUTO!?" Tsunade panicked as she reached for the sheets to cover herself.

"What?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Where are my pants?" Tsunade asked in embarrassment as she contemplated if she really wanted to know the answer.

"How am I supposed to know?" Naruto answered as he prepared to go back to sleep.

"What exactly happened last night?" Tsunade asked quietly as she looked around the room.

Naruto groaned as he tried to get comfortable again, "Nothing, you were drunk and started stripping. You would think that the Hokage would have greater morals than that but I guess your true nature really comes out when you're hammered." Naruto said with an amused laugh.

He was rewarded with a swift punch to the back of the head as he lay there.

"Owwww!" Naruto yelled as he fell out of the bed.

"I invite you into my home and that's how you talk about me?!" Tsunade said angrily as she tried to brush off the comment.

"It was just a joke." Naruto groaned as he slowly got back up and rubbed his sore head.

He sat on the bed with a half awake expression on his face as he lay back down.

"You might want to fix your top too." Naruto added with a mischievous smirk as he cuddled back up with his pillow.

Tsunade looked down to see that she was a sneeze away from popping out of her top. She growled in annoyance as she adjusted herself and shot an angry look at Naruto who was pretending to sleep.

"What happened to your shirt?" Tsunade asked as she took the time to examine his exposed chest.

"You really don't remember?" Naruto asked in amusement, still with his eyes closed and his back towards her.

"Just tell me!" Tsunade said impatiently.

"It's not important." Naruto answered as he continued to keep his eyes closed shut.

"Uuhg I really can't remember much from last night, everything past the bar is kind of a blur." Tsunade complained.

"That's probably because you consumed enough alcohol to kill a 400 pound man." Naruto joked with a laugh.

Tsunade ignored him and got out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her waist. She walked around the room in search of her pants but then she realized what time it was.

"Shit, we have to go. Hurry up and get your ass out of bed, we're going to be late!" Tsunade said as she rushed out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Huh?" Naruto said groggily as he cracked open on of his eyes.

He was greeted with silence as he heard the shower running from the bathroom across the room. Naruto sighed and rolled back over content with just going back to sleep. Tsunade came flying out of the bathroom still in her towel with her wet hair hanging over her face.

"Get up!" Tsunade said firmly as she grabbed Naruto by the ankle and yanked him from the bed and onto the floor.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked as he laid spread out on Tsunade's floor.

"Almost five" Tsunade called out as she grabbed a handful of clothes from her closet and rushed back into the bathroom.

Naruto continued to remain still for another few minutes, he sighed as he closed his eyes just as Tsunade came back out fully dressed and with a small container of water. She walked up to Naruto and poured the cold water over his head. Naruto immediately sat up coughing up water as Tsunade walked away with a smirk on her face.

"You're evil…" Naruto said dryly as his wet hair got in the way of his eyes.

"Normally I wouldn't be against showing up a little late but we have a council meeting to attend" Tsunade informed him as she picked up his discarded shirt and tossed it to him.

"We don't have time for you to go change at your place so just throw that on and let's go." Tsunade said as she walked out of the room.

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he got up and started to put his shirt on. Tsunade walked back into the room and grabbed Naruto's hand without warning.

"We need to be there in five minutes, C'mon!" Tsunade said as she dragged him out of the room.

"What is this meeting for?" Naruto asked sleepily as they exited the apartment and headed towards Hokage tower.

"We're discussing current events but most importantly we're officially introducing you to the clan head representatives. Although the decision to make you my successor was done long ago this will be your actual induction into the governing body, after today your position as the next Hokage is permanent" Tsunade explained as they traveled through the city.

Naruto frowned as he thought about Tsunade's words "Why didn't you tell me such important things we're going on today? I haven't prepared or anything."

Tsunade shot a glance over her shoulder in disbelief "You actually sound nervous..."

"This is pretty big for me Tsunade, I just thought when this day came I'd have something meaningful to say. I know I already have enemies in the council and I'm aware that any mistake I make will reflect upon you poorly so I want to make a good impression." Naruto said in a serious voice.

"You shouldn't worry about those things. If I didn't have full faith in you I would have never made you my successor. You're going to be in charge whether the council likes it or not." Tsunade said with a hint of anger.

Naruto felt some relief but he didn't stop thinking about what he should say when it was his moment to speak to the council.

Tsunade remained quieted as the rushed to the Hokage Tower. It was still fairly dark as the morning sun gradually lit the city when they landed on the rooftop. Tsunade walked over to her office window and used her key to unlock it from the outside.

She crawled inside the office with Naruto right behind her and started to head to the council chambers. They exited her office and walked through the several long hallways and lobbies the separated the Tower into different sections.

Tsunade could feel a sinking feeling in her stomach as she tried to keep herself focused, but to no avail. She wanted to remain strictly in business mode but small thoughts were echoing in the back of her mind, breaking her from reality.

_What happened last night? I hope I didn't do anything stupid, I really should have controlled myself better, _Tsunade thought in regret as she failed to assure herself that the events of last night were unimportant.

Most of the night was a blank to her but she remembered the basics about how things started off. However it wasn't the night's humble beginnings that scared her. It had been a while since she drank and she was well aware that she overdid it.

That wasn't the biggest problem, the problem was that she was almost sure she did something inappropriate and Naruto was just being too nice to tell her about it. She sighed as she glanced over her shoulder back at him as they walked.

He looked preoccupied at the moment and not paying attention to her. Naruto was staring downward with a determined look on his face which meant he was really taking this seriously. Tsunade looked back in front of her as she tried to tell herself something to keep herself from worrying.

_I might have been a little flirty last night but I couldn't have done anything too rash, could I? I can't help but feel like things were a little awkward this morning, maybe I should stop insisting on being so close with him._

_I'm putting myself in the position to make a mistake and if I really do end up doing something foolish, the damage will be irreparable. I don't want things to be so hard but I don't have the spirit to keep fighting these feelings forever._

_I'm getting too close to him in these settings, I'd be best if I keep us separated for a while. No, that won't help, I've been keeping him as far away from me as possible and that backfired in one moment of weakness. _

Tsunade was taken from her thoughts as the sight of the council doors came into view. Before them stood the wide wooden double doors that led to the council chamber. On each of the door stood a guard dressed in typical ANBU attire but they had grey cloaks over themselves.

They saluted Tsunade as she got closer and she nodded for them to be at ease. She took a moment to recompose herself before turning back to Naruto, she still didn't want him to see the weaker side of her.

She turned around slowly to be greeted with a very determined looking Naruto, he had his battle face on and it made Tsunade chuckle inside her head. She never thought she'd be where she was now.

Leading Naruto to the council to have him claim the seat of Hokage with all the clan heads as witnesses, this was truly an important moment for the both of them.

She smiled at him, "Are you ready to be fed to the wolves?" She joked.

His face lightened up and he laughed as he stood beside her "Ha Ha, let's just get this over with."

A/N: Things will be fairly slow for a while so don't expect instant confessions, I plan on keeping you guys guessing ha ha. Anyway Thanks for Reading and Don't forget to Review. Peace.


	4. The Questions

**A/N**: Sorry about the delay, this was suppose to come out much sooner but than I got distracted with my other stories and my muse died on me so there was a period when I just couldn't find the right words. I finally finished this chapter but I feel like some of it might feel redundant to you guys but there is definitely advancement in plot so hopefully everyone is pleased with that. Anyway hope everyone enjoys.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Chapter 4: The Questions

Naruto walked into the council room and looked around as he followed Tsunade to the podium. It was a large circular room with stadium seating and elegant wooden tables marked for each clan. All the council members were assigned to certain seats depending on what group they represented. In addition to clans other groups had tables as well, most of these groups were made up of influential people from different clans but remain in the same political circle.

Naruto glanced around the room looking at the names of different clans and interest groups. The room was completely filled with people and the constant chatter among the members seemed to drown out Naruto's thoughts.

Tsunade made it to the podium and began to address the group instantly silencing the room. Naruto watched her with admiring eyes as she stood so prestigiously amongst everyone. There was something about her body language that demanded respect and it was truly a sight to see her taking command like that.

He looked back into the crowd at the sea of faces and let his eyes wander. He recognized a good amount of the members already but the people he was unfamiliar with were the members of the high council, which consisted of the older advisors to the Hokage seat.

They were the ones that he knew would make this difficult for him, it was unheard of for a Jinchuriki to be anything more than a lowly guardian of the village, with no more respect than a guard dog.

Yet Naruto wanted to follow in Gaara's footsteps and ascend to the highly power and respectable position as Kage. Suna was highly criticized for allowing Gaara the position and now Konoha seemed determined to not make the 'same mistake as them' as the older generation liked to say.

In the end it was more likely because Naruto was known for being unorthodox and even he knew that his methods would come into question regardless of his intentions or results. Those that didn't know him can't follow his way of thinking and brush him off as being rash and stupid.

There was a point when these remarks would have held weight but he had matured greatly over the previous years because without Jiraiya around he felt like there was no one to catch him if he made a mistake.

Jiraiya had always been his safety net so now that he was gone Naruto had no choice but to learn to walk his path carefully and with the utmost confidence. Naruto sighed as he turned his attention back to Tsunade who was still speaking.

He hadn't heard a word she had said since the beginning but she wasn't saying anything he needed to hear anyway. His mind was more occupied with what happened last night, in truth he was in a state of mental panic but he knew how to put on a straight face.

Tsunade finished speaking and then turned to him holding out her palm as if to figuratively give the floor to him. Naruto snapped out of his daze and stepped forwards as she walked past him.

He looked out into the sea of faces as countless pairs of eyes gazed into him. He put on a confident smile and cleared his mind. Without a moments delay he began speaking but he his mind became clouded as quickly as it was cleared.

All he had to do today was officially accept his internship and tell the council a bit about his beliefs in policy and his goals when Tsunade retires. He had never actually wrote down a speech or thought about anything ahead of time.

Right now he was just speaking absentmindedly about the topics he knew he had to cover while purposely avoiding words or phrases that would give his enemies something to use against him later.

Tsunade had coached him extensively on how to not say too much and keep a cool confidence about himself while speaking to a large crowd. It took a while and she hit him a lot but now Naruto was comfortable enough to do this in his sleep.

He looked around the room letting the words flow gently off his tongue as his mind continued to focus more and more about Tsunade.

"….with that said, I hope you all feel more confident in Tsunade's decision and have a better understanding on what I aim to achieve. I appreciate all of you coming to such an informal event and I anticipate working with all of you in the future." Naruto concluded with a forced smile.

"Now with the formalities taken care of we should get right down to business. Since almost everyone was summoned this early anyway we should take this opportunity to work out the final problems with the construction of the new medical center in the southern district" Tsunade said as she stepped back up to the podium.

Naruto stepped down and walked over to the closet table that had "Hokage" engraved on the front. These seats were for the Hokage and whoever they brought with them to the meeting, whether it be a friend, ambassador, or apprentice.

Naruto put his elbows on the table and leaned against them as he watched Tsunade speak. He was so far in his own world right now that he had completely stopped following what was going on.

Usually he attempted to read her lips or even guess where the conversation was going but that was impossible for him right now. He kept re-playing the events of last night over and over again in his head.

**(FLASH BACK)**

Naruto lay in bed with Tsunade hoping that the blonde would fall asleep soon but he had a feeling that his wish wouldn't be granted. He could hear her next to him moving around continuously as if she was struggling to get comfortable.

She occasionally would wrap her arms around his torso or cuddle up close to him but after a few seconds she would just move all over again. After a while of just listening to her Naruto shifted himself to see what she was doing.

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and now he could clearly make out Tsunade who was lying on her back with her eyes closed yet she had a very sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked sympathetically as he moved a little bit closer to her.

"It's nothing" she said sadly as she shifted in her half awake state.

"Please tell me" Naruto said as he reached out and brought her closer towards him.

Tsunade shifted herself so that her face was buried in the crook of his neck. Naruto could feel the warmth of her breath against his skin and the softness of her body as she pressed herself against him.

His eyes grew wide in surprise as he felt the smoothness of her bare thighs rubbing against him. He tried to move to a more comfortable position but Tsunade moved her legs so that they were rubbing against Naruto's.

"What happened to your pants?" Naruto whispered into her ear.

"I took them off a while ago" Tsunade said in a groggy voice as she cuddled with Naruto even tighter.

Naruto didn't say anything for a second as he just thought about the situation again and again.

Tsunade let out a weak pitiful chuckle "I'm so pathetic.." She said in a self pitying tone to herself.

"No you're not! Don't say things like that about yourself" Naruto interjected.

"No it's true" Tsunade argued in a half-awake manner.

"Why do you think that?" Naruto asked caringly as he unconsciously started to rub her back.

"Because… no matter what I tell myself and no matter how hard I tried I'm always too scared" Tsunade confessed still barely in a conscious state.

"Scared of what?" Naruto asked out of curiosity although he was slightly afraid of the answer.

"Telling you the truth" Tsunade mumbled out in a sleepy voice.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything. I won't think any differently of you no matter what" Naruto pledged.

"No, I can't. I'm still too afraid of what will happen if you find out" Tsunade said as she started to shake her head as if fighting off the thoughts.

"Tsunade.." Naruto said as he held her tighter "please just tell me" he pleaded.

There was a brief silence as she didn't respond but then just ever so softly she spoke again "I'm in love with you…"

Naruto felt like the shock of his statement caused his heart to jolt because his chest suddenly became very heavy and he could hear his own heart pumping.

"Tsunade don't joke around like that" he said nervously not sure if he really heard her speak those words.

"It's true…I was going to try to seduce you but after I took off my pants I just couldn't make myself go through with it. I think about you all the time but whenever I gather the nerve to tempt you I get scared and I back down" Tsunade whispered to him

"You don't have to be scared, I might feel the same way too" Naruto assured her hoping to give her peace.

"It doesn't matter, we can't be together and I know this but if we can just spend one night together as lovers, than I'll be able to let you go happily. I just want one night" Tsunade whispered to him.

Naruto held her tightly for the next minute without saying anything. He was so speechless that he didn't know if would ever recover. His mind was going crazy with all kinds of thoughts about what Tsunade had said and all the times they have spent with each other over the past couple of years.

"Tsunade ?" Naruto whispered to her after about three minutes had passed.

She didn't respond, Naruto sighed as he noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms during their conversation. He had to fill his mind with thoughts about becoming Hokage to keep himself calm because his heart was pumping so fast it felt like it would explode inside his chest.

Tsunade words had lit a fire inside his mind and now everything was being consumed. Nothing else matter anymore but her words, nothing else mattered because his dream had suddenly become much closer to be a reality than he ever imagined.

And for the first time in years he found himself overjoyed.

**(FLASH BACK END)**

Naruto stared at Tsunade with dreamy eyes as she finished addressing the council and was getting ready to hand the floor over yet again.

_What should I do? She really doesn't remember much of anything from last night, let alone that conversation. Should I tell her I know how she feels or would that be a bad idea. _

_She was half awake when we had that conversation, she was basically talking in her sleep, can I really tell her I was prying information from her while she was like that? She would probably be angry or embarrassed if I brought that conversation up._

_Well, she said she's afraid of my response but if I confess to her than things should be fine. I know she said she doesn't believe we can be together but that's not true, I need to show her that._

_Alright there's no way to tell if she really does have feeling for me or not without confessing so maybe I should seriously consider it, but how ? Damnit, I have to relax and think things through before I do anything._

_If I make just one mistake the consequences will be disastrous. I love her so much, I can't let this chance slip through my fingers._

A gentle nudge on his shoulder woke him up from his half dazed thoughts. He looked over to see Tsunade with an irritated look on her face "Naruto pay attention, this is a very important moment for you, you should at least show some interest".

Naruto just gave her a wide smile and turned his attention to the podium were one of the elder council members was speaking. Tsunade looked at him in confusion because she couldn't figure out why he was smiling so much but she just ignored it.

The meeting continued for another twenty minutes but Naruto didn't really catch anything that was going on. To him, the most important matter was how he was going to handle the situation with Tsunade.

He looked around as people started to exit the council chambers slowly as they chatted amongst themselves about the events of the meeting. Naruto looked around to see Tsunade walking away from a small group of people and approaching him.

"Alright, now that everything has been taken care of we can go" She said with an exhausted sigh.

"What are we doing now?" Naruto asked as he stood up from his seat and stretched out his arms.

"I don't know, we really don't have anything dire to do right now so we can just relax for now" she said as she yawned and started to head towards the door.

"What? No more excruciating training?" Naruto joked as he followed her out the door.

"I'll have you know it could have been a lot worse" Tsunade warned him with a hint of irritation.

"Ha ha I'm sure it could have been" He said with a laugh.

"Well anyway you weren't supposed to finish everything so quickly" She said back to him with a defeated sigh.

"Isn't it a good thing that I got all of that stuff out of the way already?" Naruto asked as he yawned.

"I suppose so, at least now we can focus on more important things" Tsunade said as she tried to think of what those things were.

"So what's next on the agenda?" He asked her as the continued towards her office in a rather slow pace.

"Ahhg I need a break, c'mon let's go get some breakfast. It'll be my treat for making you stay out all night with me" Tsunade decided.

"Can we really just leave like that? Shouldn't you at least pretend to set a good example for me?" Naruto asked with an amused chuckled as they passed Shizune's desk.

"Ha ha it's far too late for that, besides you know all my bad habits anyway, there's no use in trying to hide them" Tsunade said as she waved her hand dismissively at the notion.

Tsunade opened the doors to her office and they both walked inside. Naruto watched her in the corner of his eye as he pretended to be fascinated with something on the bookshelf. She was lightly bent over her desk scribbling a quick note for Shizune in the incident that she walked in to find them both missing.

Naruto's eyes soaked up every curve of her thighs and almost perfectly plump butt as she finished writing the note.

"Where would you like to go?" She asked as she stood up suddenly and turned around to face him.

Naruto quickly brought his glance back to the bookshelf as if he was still too preoccupied to speak but then causally looked back over to her.

"hmm I don't know, anywhere is fine with me" He answered as his mind wandered back to the events of the night before.

"I usually don't go out this early so I don't have anywhere in particular in mind but I guess we can look for a place on the way" Tsunade decided as she walked towards the window.

"Should we really be doing this? You were so serious only fifteen minutes ago and now you're skipping out on work, I thought we had to be extra careful to impress the council and all that crap" Naruto said with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Yeah well it's your fault I'm behaving like this anyway" She shot back at him as she made a face that told Naruto she was trying to hide her embarrassment by pretending to be irritated.

"How is it my fault" Naruto said with a laugh as he approached her side.

"It just is!" She said firmly as she opened the window and crawled outside to the roof.

"Are you trying to insinuate that I'm rubbing off on you a little?" Naruto asked with a grin reeking of glee.

"Maybe a little" Tsunade said in a very quiet mumble as she blushed slightly.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment!" Naruto said as he decided to take the lead and grabbed Tsunade's hand firmly.

He kept his eyes straight ahead ignoring Tsunade's interjection as he took off pulling her with him. He had no clue where he was going or what he actually planned on doing once Tsunade realized they were just running like a pair of idiots, but it didn't matter to him.

The only thing that mattered was the fact that he was hand in hand with the woman he loved, traveling across the city as the warm morning sun sat low in the sky. This was bliss for Naruto, if he could spend the rest of his life with Tsunade by his side than he could die a happy man.

That's was all he wanted right now, simply to be with her. He had always thought about what he would do if his position came between them, but the result is always the same. He would resign as Hokage, he would say goodbye to all his friends, and he would leave Konoha and take Tsunade to a place where they could be happy.

"Naruto where are you taking me?" Tsunade asked sounding slightly confused as they continued to travel aimlessly across Konoha.

"It's a surprise" Naruto lied as he decided to head towards the forest.

Tsunade remained quiet as they rushed with a renewed vigor out of the city and into the dense green forest of Konoha. Naruto was once again acting on impulse, he didn't really have any idea where they were going but it didn't matter to him, as long as Tsunade was with him he was content.

Something caught his eye and he suddenly stopped running. He felt a slight bump as Tsunade didn't stop in time and ran into his back.

"Uhg, why did you stop so abruptly?" she asked in irritated as she rubbed her nose which collided with Naruto's firm back.

"I wanted to show you something" Naruto lied as he started to wander away from Tsunade.

"What is it?" She asked curiously and with poorly hidden excitement as she followed him.

"You have to wait to find out" Naruto teased as he looked around in every direction.

Tsunade furrowed her brow, "Do you really have something or are you just trying to pull yourself out of a poorly thought up lie" she said with a hint of irritation.

"What?! Why would I be lying?" Naruto said with a nervous laugh as he put on a big smile.

The look on her face told him she was less than pleased with his response and was still suspicious but Naruto played it off.

"You really don't think I know you by now? You're always so obvious it's pretty sad" Tsunade said with a sigh as she followed him anyway.

"Here!" Naruto declared as he dragged Tsunade a little further and then stopped so she could take everything in.

She furrowed her brow again at the thing that Naruto seemed so hell bent on showing to her this entire time.

"…this is it? A Tree?! This is what was so important?" She asked sounding not the least bit impressed.

"Well yeah it's a tree but there's more to it than that. If you look at the size and thickness you can probably guess that this is one of the oldest trees in this entire forest. It was probably around before Konoha was even formed."

"It sticks out so much because of its size and how dense the leaves are so although this forest is filled with trees this one still feels special. I've wandered out here before to come meditate under this tree. There's something very peaceful and beautiful about this spot, I just thought you'd enjoy it" Naruto said crossing his fingers and hoping that Tsunade would buy it.

She looked around again but this time carefully glancing back over everything and her face lightened up with a soft smile but also a look of bitter defeat, "I guess you're right. There is definitely something very serene about this little grove. Sometimes I take the simple things for granted but you do have a point, it was worth seeing for myself"

Naruto smiled at his success, "C'mon let's rest for a minute" he suggested and he brought her under the tree.

He sat down on the soft grass and rested his back against the hard bark of the tree while Tsunade did the same right besides him. A gentle breeze blew and Naruto lost his train of thought as he watched the vibrant green blades of grass under him wave back and forth.

"Did you ever think we'd be sitting here right now a few years ago? Isn't it funny, looking back now and seeing how much things have changed in such a short period of time" Tsunade said with a melancholy expression on her face.

"Of course not, but I don't think there was any way to predict we'd end up here. For a while I had completely forgotten about being Hokage, even now I can't say that gaining that title will make me happy" Naruto said as he looked down into his lap.

"You've said something like that before, how come? I know this can be a very scary thing and the responsibility and stress is going to be greater than you can imagine but if anyone can do it, it's you!" She comforted him.

"It's not that, I guess since things were looking so grim I decided to focus on other things and lost sight of the title. I guess I realized that I should also be concerned about other things around me because becoming Hokage couldn't be all my future holds" Naruto thought out loud as he stared up into the clear blue sky.

"I think I understand. After all you have to have a life outside of the Hokage Tower, and having all the power in the world won't necessarily bring you happiness" Tsunade agreed.

"What about you? Have you thought about your future after you officially step down?" Naruto asked with a great deal of interest.

"I haven't really given it much thought. I considered returning to the hospital full time but at this point Shizune and Sakura don't really need me there. I honestly don't have anywhere to go but its fine. Even if they make you Hokage tomorrow you'll still need me around so I'll stay around the tower to aid you" Tsunade finally decided as she still remained pensive.

"That can't be how you want to spend the rest of your life though. You must have some dreams or aspirations you still want to accomplish." Naruto suggested.

Tsunade only smiled sadly to herself as she looked out into the forest " There really isn't anything left for me, I'm too old to delude myself with the fantasies of young woman"

Naruto frowned as he took in her expression "You shouldn't say things like that, you can't give up on happiness you still have your whole life ahead of you"

She laughed out loud at his comment, "No Naruto people in their twenties and thirties have their whole lives ahead of them, I am no longer in my prime and at this point I can't really expect things to change that much from how they are now. I'll try to stay with Shizune until she get's married but then after that I'll have to find somewhere else to stay."

"At this point I'm only going to become a nuisance to people because I'll always be alone. Whether she wants to admit it or not I know Shizune is dating Kakashi and I think it's becoming pretty serious. I'm sure even you will be settling down soon and starting a family" Tsunade said in a very depressing tone.

"What makes you think that? I don't even have a girlfriend right now!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Well you're going to be Hokage soon and when that happens every Kunoichi in the village will be shamelessly flirting with you without fail. And besides, I know a few women that have their eyes on you already. Trust me, you won't be single for very long" She said as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her arms over them.

"Ha ha you make it sound like I won't have a choice in the matter, but if it makes you feel any better I promise you won't have to worry about me leaving your side" Naruto said with a smile as he turned his head and flashed a warm smile at Tsunade.

She smiled back but for some reason she couldn't lock eyes with him, she wanted to believe in him but she just couldn't.

Naruto was struggling to find the courage to confess to her, without really realizing it at first he had made sure to bring her to a secluded area but now he was choking under the pressure.

After listening to her talk he knew that she had never considered the possibility that he would have feelings for her as well so he was excited but afraid at the same time. He didn't want to push her away further by forcing her into something she wasn't ready for but this was something he wanted more than anything else in the world.

It was obvious that Tsunade was letting her age become the deciding factor in whether or not they could be together and Naruto desperately wanted her to see that it was not important. However she had already made up her mind on the issue and making her have a change of heart would be difficult.

To a point she was right, there would be numerous complications if they were to start a relationship and things would be hard, but in the end it would all be worth it, at least that's how Naruto saw it.

Naruto steeled his resolved and took a deep breath as he prepared himself to say the few words that would change everything in his life.

"Tsunade,…"

"C'mon let's go" She said as she suddenly stood up and stretched her arms out.

"Wait, I have something I want to tell you" Naruto said in an uncharacteristically shy voice.

"You can tell me when we get back, we've wasted enough time. I don't want Shizune panicking too badly" Tsunade said as she held her hand out to pull Naruto to his feet.

Naruto smiled as he let it go and firmly took Tsunade's hand, she pulled him up with too much strength and he collided into her. He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders before he knocked her down and she looked up and stared at him out of shock.

He was holding her too tightly and her body was pressing against his firmly while he looked into her eyes as if entranced by the caramel colored orbs. He moved in a little closer as if being pulled by those eyes of her but then suddenly Tsunade looked away.

"We should hurry, I don't want anything bad to happen in our absence" She said in a weak voice as she avoided eye contact with him.

Naruto slowly released her with a defeated look on his face and stepped back as she started to head back. He frowned as he watched her take off a few feet in front of him, _I'm not going to let this continue anymore, before this day is over I'm going to make my move!_

----

Tsunade found herself back in her office staring blankly at the clock. For some reason she had this uneasy feeling in her stomach for the past four hours. As soon as she had returned with Naruto she sent him out with her favorite councilors for the day.

She wasn't sure why but she didn't want to be around him right now. She just needed her space. She looked back down at the paperwork that she had been neglecting for quite a while now.

Tsunade let out a sigh of frustration as she rubbed her temples in irritation, _ Why was he saying such weird things today? No matter how I look at it he is only implying one kind of thing. _

_Could it be that I'm finding hidden meaning behind his words that don't really exist? Or maybe I am thinking correctly, maybe he was trying to say..NO! Naruto would never be so stupid as to mean those kinds of things!_

_He of all people should know what the implication of those words would be. He shouldn't be so cruel as to make promises he knows he can't keep. I've suffered so much already, I don't want to have to deal with this again. I can't deal with this again!_

Tsunade looked down at her paper yet again, a teardrop fell upon it and slowly soaked into the document. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming and wiped her eyes with her hands.

She got up and walked over to the window placing her hands on the counter and staring outside boldly. She was trying with all her strength to bury her emotions but the pain just wouldn't go away.

She didn't want to relive the same painful memories again, she didn't want to lose Naruto. He was the last person in her life that she truly loved but she knew sooner or later he would move on.

Even in her wildest dreams if he felt the same way about her things would not work. He'd have to sacrifice everything to be with her and in the end once her age became apparent to him he'd leave her.

She couldn't handle that, the thought of Naruto growing tired of her and leaving her alone was even worse. There were times were Tsunade was sure Naruto was flirting with her but he couldn't really mean it.

He couldn't possibly have strong enough feelings to make a serious commitment to her and that was the only thing she could handle right now. She had lost too much to take a gamble with love again.

She wouldn't give anyone another chance to leave her heartbroken. But that wasn't the issue right now because Tsunade had faith that Naruto knew better than to even think about those kinds of things.

The problem was her, she couldn't keep herself from thinking about it anyway. The more she tried to stay away from ideas like that, the more they seemed to haunt her. She was constantly fighting her emotions whenever she was around him lately.

There were times were she lost and gave in to her feelings. That's when she would shamelessly flirt and play along with Naruto but then later on she would freak out and distance herself.

Her courage kept failing, part of her so desperately wanted to confess to him but than the rational part of her talked her out of it. It was an impossible conflict for her, she knew she had to be responsible about this but she loved him so much.

There was nothing she wanted more than to be by his side, she had finally found what she believed to be her soul mate but as fate would have it he was born too late. He was just out of her reach and it was tantalizing to see the person she knew would make her happy slip away.

She had purposely sent Naruto away so that she could relax but it wasn't working. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she felt like she would collapse from the strain. She turned around and headed back to her desk and sat down in her chair.

Tsunade couldn't handle the stress anymore, it was simply too much she needed relief. She reached down to one of the cabinets of her desk of opened it in a hurry. She didn't want to do this but at this point she couldn't think of any other way to clam herself down.

She pulled out a large bottle of a particularly strong alcohol and ripped off the cap. Without a second delay she threw her head back and brought the bottle to her lips. She closed her eyes while the pungent liquid burnt her throat as she drank greedily.

She couldn't remember how long she remained like but suddenly the liquid stopped flowing into her mouth. She dropped the bottle and fell on it's side and rolled off her desk before falling onto the floor.

Tsunade closed her eyes tightly as they watered up by themselves and reached down to grab another bottle. She took the top off and started to take down the new bottle just like she had finished the last but it went down the wrong tube.

She slammed the bottle on her desk and she went into a violent coughing fit. Her throat hurt and she was a little lightheaded but anything was better than feeling heartbroken. In her mind she already felt abandoned by Naruto. No matter what he said she knew he was going to leaver her soon and she needed to prepare herself for it now.

If she didn't try to distance herself away from him she was only going to be more heartbroken later. She knew Naruto was going to find himself a beautiful woman soon and start a family and she didn't want to get in the way of that. Instead she decided she would gracefully step aside and let him leave her without clinging on to him. In her mind she didn't have any other choice.

She rested her head on the back on her chair and looked up at the ceiling, _I'm sorry Naruto, I can't hold back anymore. I thought I was stronger but I'm not, the pain is just too much._

She brought the bottle back to her mouth and took a large swing and sighed in defeat. She didn't care about work anymore, nothing mattered, she just wanted to escape. She lost herself in the bottle and remained at her desk lost in her own despair.

The only thing that brought her back to reality was a loud knock on the door. Tsunade peered at the door bitterly, "C'mon in!" she practically barked out.

The door opened slowly and Naruto stepped inside with an apprehensive look on his face.

"Hey, I just came to see if you were done with your work. It's getting kind of late now so I thought I could help but…" Naruto stopped midsentence when he took in the sight before him.

"…what is that? Are you really drinking in here?! Tsunade I thought you promised not to fall back into this pattern again!! Why are you doing this now?!" Naruto asked, his voice was brimming with anger and disappointment.

"Don't worry about it" Tsunade spat out bluntly.

"What's wrong, it's okay you can tell me" Naruto said sympathetically as he closed the door and walked closer to her.

"I'm fine. I am going to be pulling an all-nighter so you can just go without me tonight. I'd prefer to finish my work alone so leave!" Tsunade said firmly as she raised her bottle and took a series of large gulps.

Before she could finish the bottle was ripped from her hands and the alcohol spilled on her lips and chin. She looked in surprise as Naruto threw the bottle and it collided into the wall and shattered.

"That's enough! I'm not going to let you do this to yourself again. I care about you too much to let you hurt yourself like this" Naruto said in a firm voice.

"Do you Naruto? Do you really care about me, because if you did you'd know to leave me alone! I don't want your sympathy, and I don't need your concern right now! I can take care of myself!" Tsunade said in anger as she glared at Naruto.

He stood there for a second, completely taken back by the sudden shift he was seeing in Tsunade. This is the first time he had seen her like this, with so much anger and pain. But beyond that, this was the first time her anger was directed at him which made it hurt so much more.

"I don't know what happened but please let me help you!" Naruto pleaded.

"Stop it!" Tsunade said as she stood up from behind her desk, "Just stop! I don't want your help so stop saying those things. Do you think that's all you have to do and everything will be magically better?"

"You don't understand what I'm going through so please don't try to get involved in things you can't handle" Tsunade nearly shouted but her eyes were overwhelmed with sadness.

"But I want to understand! I don't want you to have to deal with things by yourself all the time. Why should you endure this alone when I'm right here besides you? You know how I feel about you, why are you pushing me away?" Naruto asked.

"…because you're not what I need right now. I know you care about me but sometimes that's not enough. Don't concern yourself with me anymore, you have your own life to worry about so please focus on that."

Naruto put on a weak smile, "As much as I would like to I can't do that. I've thought about my life for a long time now but there is still something important I need to do. A very big part of my life has been empty up until now so right now I want to fix that".

Tsunade didn't say anything as she stared in confusion back at Naruto as he took a few more steps closer to her desk.

"Tsunade….I love you! I love you with all my heart and no matter what I won't stop loving you! Please, just give me a chance, I promise everything will be alright" Naruto said as he looked into her eyes with his loving expression growing more and more intense.

Tsunade slammed her hands into the desk causing it to collapse on itself under the extreme force.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted out in anger.

"Wha.." Naruto started to say but he was cut off.

"Are you out of your mind!?! Do you even realize what you just said to me? What good could possibly come out of making such ridiculous declarations? Even if I felt the same way about you it would never work so why bother telling me? Why would you dare put me in such an impossible situation?" She asked in anger as her eyes suddenly went cold.

"You're looking at everything the wrong way! I understand your doubt but we could make it work, if we try hard enough everything will be fine. I don't expect this to be easy but I'm more than ready to test my love" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Love? Do you even know what love is? How can I possibly take you seriously when you barely know the meaning of the word? You're still young and can throw around that word so carelessly but I know you're not really in love with me! You may be infatuated with what you see but your forgetting what I really am!" Tsunade shouted as she placed her hand over her heart.

"I know you're much older than you look and I know everything about you, both your good and your bad points, but I love you regardless. I'm not as young and foolish as you think Tsunade, I love you! That's all there is to it, whether you can admit it or not we should be together!" Naruto said with just as much determination as before.

"What am I, the second girl you ever fell in love with? Why do you expect me to believe your emotions are deep enough to be the real thing? At one time you were so in love with Sakura but look how fast you got over her and moved on. Even if I did feel that way about you, how long do you think it would take before someone prettier and younger came along?" She asked bitterly

"It is because I was in love with Sakura that I can tell the difference between what I felt for her and what I feel now. This feeling I get from being around you is a hundred times more powerful than anything I felt with her. I chased her for about eight years but for you, I'll chase you for all eternity" Naruto said passionately

"Stop trying to make promises you can never keep. No matter what you say now you can't ensure that your current fascination with me won't fade away in a year. I have no reason to believe you" Tsunade

"Then believe your heart!" Naruto said as he gave Tsunade a fierce look as his patience dwindled.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Tsunade said as she looked away.

"I know how you feel Tsunade, I know that you love me too" Naruto said in a soft voice.

There was a sudden silence as Tsunade stood behind her desk in pure and utter shock with her mouth open and her eyes wide in fear.

"H-h-how?" She muttered out absolutely stunned.

"You told me…" Naruto said cutting her off, "Last night when you were drunk and we were in your apartment".

"GET OUT!!!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto took a step back in shock at how loud her voice actually was. He looked at her in regret as he saw tears swelling up in her eyes.

"How dare you try to use that against me! You have no idea how I feel and what my heart truly desires so from now on do me a favor and stay out of my business! This is my fault for being so friendly with you in the first place because you've finally overstepped your boundaries" Tsunade said as tears flowed down her cheeks but her anger

"Tsu-"

"From now on things are going to be different. We are no longer friends, we are teacher and student, understand! So don't ever say such stupid things to me again otherwise I'll have you removed from this tower and disqualified to become Hokage." Tsunade continued in a rage.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but you are hereby banned from every talking to me like that again. Don't forget your place, you are my successor right now, nothing more!"

"Furthermore you are to forget everything that happened between us before because that will not continue after this moment. You are banned to even pursue me for any reason outside of this building and if I find you roaming around my apartment or looking for me elsewhere I will end everything immediately!" Tsunade said finally as her tears started to rush out even stronger than before.

"But Tsunade!!" Naruto interjected in outrage as he started to move towards her.

"I said get out!" She yelled back as she pointed towards the door.

Naruto stood there in complete shock for a minute as he took in everything that she just said. It was frightening to him but she was serious, she honestly didn't want him anywhere near her right now.

He sighed as a look of hopelessness came upon his face and he turned around and slowly started walking towards the door. He stopped as he grabbed the doorknob and looked back at Tsunade.

She had turned her back towards him and walked over the window where he could hear her breathing heavily as if she was in pain.

He ignored the stinging feeling of guilt and opened the door to leave her to herself. Tsunade listened until she heard the door slam shut before she collapsed on the floor unable to keep herself from crying anymore.

She curled up into a ball as she cried until her eyes were burning red and her eyes had dried up. Only when she had no more tears to shed could she really find the composure to think.

_Honestly, what did he expect to happen after confessing to me so suddenly? I have a responsibility to this village and to him. I can't let him throw his life away for me because even if his feelings are sincere I am just not ready. I don't think I can ever let another person see such a vulnerable side of me ever again._

_I may have been too harsh but at least I can save us both the grief later. Even if he ends up hating me, at least I can keep us from destroying each other. I don't know how to feel right now. _

_I'm happy yet so undeniably miserable at the same time. I feel so disgusted with myself for treating him this way but I don't know what else to do. I'm still so afraid and I just can't bring myself to believe that his feelings are the real thing. How can someone with as bright of a future as him want to throw it all away for me?_

_He's still too naïve to think we could be together even if he is Hokage. At least this way I'm giving him a chance at the life he truly deserves. This way he can end up with someone his own age and start that big family he's always fantasizing about. I'm sure in the end he'll be happier without me._

_I'm so sorry Naruto, hopefully one day you'll be able to forgive me._

**A/N**: I really have nothing important to say so Thanks for Reading and Don't Forget to Review. Peace


	5. Faithful

**A/N:** And so the story goes on...

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Chapter 5: Faithful

Naruto lay awake in his bed just staring at the ceiling of his small one bedroom apartment. He had went straight home after his conversation with Tsunade and now for the past couple of hours he had been trying to sleep, but to no avail.

He wasn't sure what kind of reaction he had originally expected, but right now his mind was blown. He always knew this was a very delicate situation, and running in headfirst would only be harmful to him, but trying to appeal calmly to her didn't work either.

At first he was just speechless, but as Tsunade continued he realized just how hurt she was, and although he wanted to push the issue more he couldn't stand seeing her like that. He didn't want to cause her any more pain that night so he just quietly accepted what she said and left, but now he didn't know what to do.

There was no way he could forget what she said to him, but even so, her threats seemed like nothing compared to his desire. He knew Tsunade could be the most stubborn person in the world, but he didn't plan on letting this go either.

Now the biggest question was how serious her threats were. Things would undoubtedly be awkward at first, because after going through such an emotional night they would have to face each other the next morning.

Naruto had decided he could easily push aside what she had said if she was willing to look past it as well. Although her words would haunt Naruto for a long time he had no intention of letting them defeat him.

In his mind he was getting closer and closer towards his goal, and now that they were both aware of each others feelings nothing would derail him. His only fear was that he was only hurting Tsunade more.

She seemed so afraid, and for a brief moment Naruto realized how fragile she was right now. Before that night Naruto had always seen Tsunade as someone who would never falter even when put in the worst situation.

Her determination and mental strength had always impressed Naruto, but there are some things that no one is immune to, and one of those things is heartbreak. Naruto had been aware of how her last lover died, but he thought she had grown past that.

What confused him the most were her reasons for denying him. Was she really that traumatized over what happened to Dan, or is it something else entirely? When he spoke to her she seemed more concerned about Naruto leaving her.

She didn't want him to abandon her, but Naruto just couldn't understand why she would think that he would even considering doing such a thing. She had known him for so long, and by now she should realize that Naruto was not that kind of person.

Either way, she was holding back, and things would never progress until Naruto could get her to open up to him. He had been pondering ways of dealing with the morning, but nothing was really coming to mind.

He had gone over scenario after scenario, but he still felt unprepared. He had barely slept because his mind was on overload. He wanted to show Tsunade that she could trust him, but he didn't know how.

He had decided that the first step would be proving that he would never change his mind about her, no matter what happened between them. And that included staying true to his feelings even when she threatened him.

The next step however eluded him completely. He could only show her the same kindness and affection he had always shown her, until she warmed up to him again. It wasn't the most detailed plan, but he couldn't come up with anything else that sounded like a good idea.

He laughed bitterly to himself at his current situation. He had cleared the hurdle which was confessing, but now he had an entirely new obstacle in front of him. Truthfully he was irritated with Tsunade for how she reacted, but at the same time he knew she was just handling the situation in the only way she knew how.

All in all, he loved her too much to stay angry at her. He rolled over on his side debating whether or not he should try to get some sleep. He felt incredibly depressed about how things were going with Tsunade, but he knew he couldn't let it get to him.

He was never going to give up on her, even if it took him the rest of his life to make her fall in love with him. For her, he was wiling to go to hell and back, because to him she was his everything.

This was just another test of his determination and Naruto was not going to lose.

* * *

Tsunade remained on the floor of her office sitting quietly with her back resting against her desk. She had stayed in the room all night and although she felt awful she hadn't slept.

She had just been sitting there for hours as her heart practically raced out of her chest replaying the events that happened just short of twelve hours ago. She kept replaying Naruto's confession until she thought her mind would snap.

She stood up and paced the room as she cursed herself bitterly. She felt so low right now that she couldn't even stand herself, but at the same time she felt like she did what had to be done.

_I'm only saving Naruto from getting hurt!_ She told herself again and again as she tried to ease her guilty heart that long for him so. Her guilt only seemed to grow worse though and she collapsed back on the floor again. Things had been much easier for her when she was drunk, she could easily say or do whatever she wanted without having to think about it.

Now that she had sobered up the consequences of her actions were frightening her. She didn't know what to do now that the morning had finally come. She had ordered Shizune to hand off some busy work to Naruto the second he entered the building so she didn't have to see him, but he would finish eventually and her problems would just return.

She didn't want to see him right now, not after what she had just done. She had told him off so arrogantly, but now she didn't even have the courage to carry out those threats. Her heart hurt so badly, she just didn't want to feel anything anymore.

Her life wasn't supposed to be this complicated, she wasn't ready to handle a situation like this. She just wanted all of this to end, she wished yesterday had never happened. She just wanted her and Naruto to return to their old relationship. She didn't want to lose him, he was all she had left.

There was a knock on the door and Tsunade looked up from the ground and towards the door.

"Who is it?" She asked in a weak and defeated voice.

"It's me" Shizune said from the other side of the door.

Tsunade remained quiet for a few seconds, "Come in" She said reluctantly.

The door opened slowly and Shizune peered inside the room before taking a step inside.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm fine!" Tsunade said irritably.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark? At least turn the lights on or open a window" Shizune said as she walked over to the window closest to Tsunade's desk.

"Leave it!" Tsunade said as she remained on the floor.

Shizune frowned but didn't say anything. She walked over to Tsunade and sat down on the floor with her, hoping to get some kind of conversation started, but Tsunade would not even look her in the eyes.

Tsunade had pulled her knees close to her chest and was staring down at the ground as if lost in some kind of invisible maze only present to her. The atmosphere was very uncomfortable and Tsunade's body language told Shizune it would be best not to ignore this problem.

However she knew the blonde would completely shut everyone out when something was really bothering her so this was going to be difficult.

"Did something happen between you and Naruto?" Shizune asked carefully.

Tsunade immediately looked up at her in shock at the mention of Naruto's name and it was obvious Shizune was right. Tsunade looked like she was going to break down in tears but then her eyes darted away elsewhere.

"You can tell me what happened, I promise I won't even say anything. You can just get it all off your chest" Shizune suggested.

"There's nothing to talk about" Tsunade said bitterly.

Shizune frowned, "Please talk to me, I haven't seen you this shaken up before and I'm seriously worried about you".

"I told you already, I have nothing to say for myself" Tsunade said in a shaky voice as she held back her tears by closing her eyes.

"How long have you been in here like this?" Shizune asked sympathetically as she put a hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Since last night" Tsunade mumbled out as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Shizune asked.

"Take care of Naruto today, I don't want to face him right now" She said remorsefully.

"Okay, but you will have to deal with this eventually. I'll give you your space now but you can't stay like this for more than just today" Shizune said as she stood up leaving the blonde on the floor.

"I'll keep him busy so please pull yourself together soon" Shizune said as she made it to the door.

There was no response from Tsunade so she reluctantly turned around and opened the door to leave. She paused for one second, still not sure if she could leave the Hokage by herself in such a state, but she then decided to leave.

The door closed quietly and Tsunade was all by herself yet again. She wasn't sure if she felt relieved or not. She didn't want to talk about everything that had happened with Shizune because she was too embarrassed and she knew Shizune would be disappointed with her.

She had never told Shizune how she felt about Naruto and she truly valued Shizune's opinion. Tsunade didn't want her closest friend thinking lowly of her because of her recent behavior, or her love for a much younger man.

She had always confined in Shizune, but this was her one deep dark secret. This had been the one thing she was determined to take to the grave with her, and now she was afraid of Shizune finding out.

There was no way she wasn't going to investigate this after seeing Tsunade in such bad shape, and Tsunade wasn't sure if Naruto would tell her everything or not. It was bad enough that she felt horrible for what she said, but Shizune would only make her feel worse.

She stood up slowly and walked behind her desk before dropping her body into the chair. She needed something to help her forget about everything that was going on around her. All she wanted was some sort of distraction that would take her away from all her troubles.

Tsunade grabbed her inbox and flipped it over so that all the papers fell all over her desk. She grabbed a pen and started to spread them out making sure they were facing up. After a few seconds she had fixed most of them and without further delay she went to work.

She didn't care how long it took she decided she was going to work until there was nothing left to do. That was going to be her release, she was going to submerge herself in her work and never look back.

* * *

Shizune sat at her desk anxiously. She had been waiting patiently for Naruto to stroll in as he usually did, but he hadn't shown up yet. He was already late and it was beginning to worry her because she feared he would not show up at all.

She sighed impatiently as she leaned on her desk clicking her pen over and over again as she looked at the clock. Tsunade had been locked in her office since she had spoken to the blonde last.

Shizune tried to get her to come out for some coffee or some breakfast, but Tsunade quickly refused. It was a strange sight to see, but she was literally surrounding herself with work and pushing herself to the extreme to get it all done.

It wasn't the fact that she was working hard that seemed odd to Shizune, it was the fact that she was so focus on her work that she was refusing meals and driving her pen so hard into the paper that it accidently went through her entire desk once.

This was a very bad sign and Shizune knew it so her only choice of action was to make Naruto fix things since this whole mess had to do with him. She had guess it was something to do with Naruto since he was the only person Tsunade spent time with, and recently Shizune was getting a little suspicious of their relationship, but then she told herself thinking anything was going on between the two of them was simply ridiculous.

She didn't know what to think about what was going on right now, but she was sure that it was up to her to resolve this before it got worse. So she remained at her desk anxiously awaiting Naruto's entrance, but he still had not come.

Shizune stood up in irritation as she prepared to head out to his apartment to drag him here herself when she heard someone walking towards her. Just as she got her jacket she caught a glimpse of the blonde walking into the room with his shoulders hanging low and dark circles under his eyes.

He saw her and offered a meek smile and a modest wave.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a rough night" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head nervously and forced himself to chuckle about it.

"Oh my gosh, you look terrible!" Shizune said in shock as she rushed towards him.

"No, I'm alright. I'm Just a little out of it this morning" He admitted as Shizune ignored him and started to fix his hair for him.

"This may be normal for most people, but you always have an unlimited supply of energy so this is catastrophic" Shizune said as she straightened up his shirt and pressed the wrinkles out with her palms.

"Ha ha I'm fine I promise" Naruto said as he stood up straight and tried to mend his appearance himself.

"C'mon we need to talk" Shizune said seriously without any delay.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's important, just come with me" Shizune said as she grabbed his hand.

"But what about my training? Shouldn't I at least report to Tsunade first?" Naruto asked as he was being dragged away.

"No, it's fine. I've already spoken with her and she said I can borrow you for the day" Shizune lied.

"Oh okay" Naruto said sounding a little bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry to have this pushed on you so suddenly, but it's very important" Shizune added as she continued to lead him away from Tsunade's office.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked without sounding very interested.

"Somewhere quiet" Shizune said after a moment of thought.

Naruto remained silent and within minutes he found himself outside in the Hokage's private garden. Shizune walked through the very carefully planted garden and sat down the bench that Tsunade and Naruto sat on when they ate lunch together.

Naruto walked over to her and sat down know realizing that this was going to be something complicated. Shizune looked at his expression and she could tell he was already apprehensive, but it still needed to be done.

"I know this is probably none of my business, but I feel like I have to do something" Shizune started off.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked although he had a good idea what the answer would be.

"It's Tsunade, she's been locked up in her room since last night and she refused to leave. She hasn't eaten or slept at all and now she's burying herself in work. Chances are she is going to overwork herself at this rate and pass out if she doesn't take a break to feed herself" Shizune said.

The look on Naruto's face told her that he did not expect those words to be coming out from her mouth. At first he appeared shocked, but then his expression turned to fear and then worry before going back to shock again.

"She refuses to talk about what happened, but I know it has something to do with you. I'm not blaming you for anything, but since I can't help her myself I would really appreciate it if you tried as well" Shizune said carefully.

"I….I…don't know what to do" Naruto said regretfully.

"I know it's probably complicated, but you're the only person I can turn to. Tsunade can be very stubborn at times, but I know she can be reasoned with, it just takes a certain touch." Shizune added.

"I'm sorry, she's like this because of me" Naruto confessed sadly.

Shizune remained quiet for a second, but then her curiosity got the best of her, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"It's really complicated, and I don't think she would be pleased with me if I told anybody" Naruto said as he avoided eye contact with her.

Shizune frowned, "Okay, I won't pry any further, but please do something about this. She is only going to hurt herself the way she is now".

"I understand" Naruto said as he sat there pensively.

"It might be best to give her some space for a while, she told me to keep you occupied for today, but I think only until the afternoon will be fine" Shizune said as she stood and stretched.

"What should I do now?" Naruto asked still sounding very troubled.

"It's up to you. I really don't have anything I need from you so you can just relax for a few hours until something comes up." She said as she started to leave.

"Okay" Naruto said sadly as he remained on the bench.

"If you want I can try to find something we can do together right now" Shizune offered once she noticed his demeanor.

"No, it's fine. I'd rather take this time to think" Naruto said as he looked up into the cloudy sky.

"Alright, I'll come get you in a few hours" Shizune said as she turned around and exited the garden.

Naruto sat there on the bench just thinking to himself quietly as he looked around. He could recall so many cherished memories of him and Tsunade over the past years and it broke his heart to think that those times had come to an end.

He would have never thought that Tsunade would go as far as to lock herself in her office, and now he was slightly afraid of what the future held for them. He had not given up hope, but he was not expecting so much from Tsunade.

Now he was wondering just how disgusted she was with him last night. Her actions were never that irrational before so he was wondering if he had taken things too far. Naruto sighed as he stood up and walked around the garden letting his mind wander about the situation he had put himself in.

He groaned in frustration as no clear answer came to mind. Every thought that entered his head just caused more and more conflict and it was driving him insane. He walked in defeat back into the building and travelled the busy hallways absentmindedly.

_I guess I have a few hours to myself so I should at least try to clear my head, _Naruto thought as he worked his way through the crowds. Without any real reason he left the Hokage Tower and started to wander through the streets of Konoha.

He made it past the hospital which was right next door and continued on his way staring at the ground dully as he travelled. As he walked he passed crowds of people, but their faces remained blank to him as he submerged himself in his thoughts. Then suddenly something collided with his head knocking him out of his trance and bringing him back to reality.

He grabbed the back of his head were he felt the impact and whipped his head around to find a small rock now by the back of his feet. He looked behind him now slightly aggravated to find a pink haired girl waving frantically at him.

"….Naruto!" She said slightly annoyed.

"What?" Naruto said dryly with a hint of irritation.

"I saw you walking in front of the hospital so I waved to you, but then you just kept walking. I've been calling your name for the past two minutes, but you've been ignoring me!" Sakura said sounding slightly irritated.

"Huh? Oh, sorry" Naruto said not sounding the least bit interested as he turned around and prepared to walk away.

"Wait! Why are you in such a hurry? Why don't we get coffee or something?" Sakura quickly suggested as she grabbed Naruto's sleeve before he could escape.

"Aren't you busy with the Hospital right now?" Naruto asked sounding surprised that she was willing to be so persistent.

"Things have been really slow today and I was going to take a break anyway" Sakura said as she walked closer to him.

"Okay then, where would you want to go?" Naruto asked giving up on having some alone time.

"Well, there's a place I like to go to that's really close by" Sakura said as she started to lead the way.

Naruto followed her without really saying much. He could use some coffee right now so he didn't fall asleep, but he didn't want company. Either way he knew he was stuck with Sakura for the time being.

"So why haven't I seen you lately?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

"I've been really busy with work, Tsunade was pretty vicious at first." Naruto said with a soft laugh.

"Hmmp, you don't have to tell me that. I don't think I was ever under more pressure than when I started my apprenticeship with her." Sakura joked.

"I've learned a lot though, I think I am really ready to take over soon" Naruto said as he thought about his progress.

"Really?! So soon? I thought it would be years before they would give you the title" Sakura said sounding very impressed.

"Well they haven't actually given me a timeframe, but I feel like it will be soon" Naruto said optimistically.

"That's great! I'm glad this whole training thing will be over soon. The rest of us really miss you ya know" Sakura said as she shot a glance towards him.

She could see how tired he was and how lifeless his body movements were. She frowned at this , " Have you been taking care of yourself? You look pretty drained right now, I don't think I've ever seen you so worn out"

"Ha ha I know I must look awful because everyone is worrying so much. I've just had a tough week, nothing to worry about though. This job is going to be really stressful so it's best I learn how to deal with it now" Naruto said as he offered her a smile.

The softened expression on her face told him she bought it and he relaxed as she continued talking. Naruto sighed lightly, although he was against her company at first it felt good to be with someone rather than sulking alone somewhere.

He walked with her barely listening to what she was saying as she lead him into a small coffee shop no more than three minutes away from the hospital. They took seats at a very small circular table while sitting on high stools in the corner of the building close to the checkout counter.

"… its been such a mess lately. I don't think I can handle all the paperwork myself so I've been considering talking to Tsunade about it." Sakura said before pausing as if waiting to hear Naruto's opinion on the topic.

"Oh! Uhh I think you should definitely try to get more staff members, but I don't think it's necessary to get Tsunade involved. You've been running things fairly independently so far, why stop now?" Naruto said hoping that his response would satisfy her.

She smiled brightly back at him, "You're right, I should show how capable I am by handling this myself" she said pleased both with herself and his comment.

Naruto smiled back. Some of the speaking skills Tsunade taught him were already paying off. He had almost no clue what they were even talking about now, but he always managed to say the right thing when put on the spot.

" Actually I haven't seen Tsunade in a while either, I was thinking about dropping in today after work" Sakura thought out loud.

"Really? I don't think today would be a good time" Naruto said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked curiously as she studied Naruto with her eyes.

"She's gotten really behind in her work because of training me so she's been desperately trying to play catch up today. That's why I have a little free time this morning, she's too busy and I would just be a distraction" Naruto explained.

"Ohh. Well I suppose I can stop by later in the week" Sakura thought out loud, "Anyway, I'll go get us some coffee" she said before she got up from her stool and walked over to the counter leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto put his elbows on the table and ran his hands through his hair as he waited. He was feeling a little better now, but he still needed a pick-me-up to get him back into his groove.

He was feeling more like himself again and his confidence was growing strong. It didn't matter if he wasn't sure how to win Tsunade back, he was going to do it regardless.

"Here we go!" Sakura said cheerfully as she placed a large cup of coffee in front of Naruto and placed a small plate of some kind of pastry in the middle of the table.

She sat down again with a cup in her own hand and sipped on it casually, "I'm so glad I ran into you this morning! It's really nice that we can spend some time together after so long".

Naruto smiled, "Yeah I missed the simple things like this. Things changed so much though that I forgot how my life used to be like".

"Just promise me you won't forget about us when you become Mister-Hotshot-Hokage" Sakura joked.

Naruto laughed as he grabbed one of the pastries from the plate "I can never forget about you guys".

"Then please don't isolate yourself again! I saw you out of pure luck today, I doubt it will happen again at this rate" Sakura said sounding a little offended.

"Don't think I'm doing it on purpose, I will never be too important for you guys. I just want to give this training my all. I want to show everybody what I'm made of" Naruto said as he took several large gulps of his coffee.

"Well I still think you should find time for the rest of us. We really missed you and it hurts to be forgotten like that" Sakura said.

Naruto finished his coffee and placed the empty cup on the table with a satisfied sigh, "Once I become Hokage we'll be seeing each other a lot more" Naruto said hoping she would be happy with that.

She sighed, but didn't say anything. Naruto could tell there was something on her mind, but she remained quiet for a while. He stopped and looked into her green eyes and he could sense conflict, but he didn't bother to speak up.

"Thanks for the coffee, I'd really like to do this again sometime soon, but I should get going" Naruto said.

Sakura looked a little saddened, but she smiled back anyway, "It's no problem, feel free to call me anytime I'd be glad to have breakfast with you"

"I'll be sure to do so, Thanks Again" Naruto said as he stood up and prepared to excuse himself.

"I'm always here if you need me" Sakura added as Naruto started to walk away.

He stopped and looked back at her, "I know, I'm here if you need me too"

* * *

Tsunade put another stack of papers in her outbox with a yawn as she scribbled away frantically on another document. She had been at it for hours now, and she was actually ahead of schedule for once, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her.

She wouldn't be happy until the pain in her chest stopped pulsing with the sickening feeling the seemed through her body. She wouldn't be able to feel at ease until her heart stopped aching, and she was determined to work the pain away.

She remained in the now very dimly lit room pushing herself harder and harder. Shizune had constantly bothered her until she finally took a two minute break, but that had been it. It was about four o clock now and she had still not left the room.

Out of desperation Shizune had brought her lunch on a tray, but Tsunade barely picked at it. Her only thoughts were about work, if she wasn't focusing on work then she was reminded of how unhappy she was.

She just wanted to get her work done, and that was it. Shizune however, had been bothering her all day, but she knew it was only because she was worried. Even though it was only natural for her to worry Tsunade still wanted her peace and quiet.

She needed enough time to work out this situation in her head until she could figure out what to do. She knew she couldn't remain in her office forever so she needed a solution by tomorrow.

Since her answer did not come she just ignored the problem altogether to avoid stressing herself out more. Without alcohol to rely on she no longer knew how to handle her problems.

She couldn't talk to Naruto about it like she had grown accustom to because he was the problem, and she didn't want to tell Shizune what had happened either. Her situation was completely hopeless. She frowned as she noticed the amount of work left for her to do had dwindled down to almost nothing.

She stopped and glanced over at the clock, it was in the middle of the afternoon and she had very little to keep her preoccupied for the rest of the day. Tsunade sighed in frustration as she leaned back in her chair and thought about what to do with Naruto again.

Any task she gave him would only manage to stall him for a short period of time. Realistically there was very little left she could honestly ask of him, but she was willing to push the limits just to distance him from her.

She leaned back on the desk with her elbows as she strained her mind trying to think of a good excuse to send him away for the day.

_Think. Think. Think! I only asked Shizune to stall him until the afternoon. Although she is very dependable, I doubt she could keep Naruto busy for much longer. It's a miracle she found something for him to do this long !_

_I've already made him go through every mundane task and procedure that I can justify as being related to this job, but there has to be something else I forgot. If he were to come back now I would have absolutely nothing to say and things would get awkward._

_I don't want to breakdown again in front of him, the last thing I want is for him to see me like that again. Maybe I should send Shizune home and have Naruto do her job for the day? _

_I suppose that won't be too bad of an idea, but that does sound odd. I wonder if Shizune would interject. She's already suspicious of what is going on between us so that would only cause her to interfere more._

_I doubt Naruto told her about yesterday, I pray he didn't tell her. If only there was some kind of meeting today that I could send him off to. Hmmm, if I'm really desperate I can send him on a trip. YES! That's the good idea, I can send him to Suna to retrieve something for me._

_Or I can tell him to act as an ambassador on a peaceful visit to one of the other villages! He would be gone for weeks and I could finally get things back together by the time he returns._

Tsunade smiled as she reviewed her options in her head. It was a little extreme, but she could definitely get away with it. She reached into her desk and pulled out the paperwork needed to send Naruto off as a representative of Konoha when the door opened.

She hardly had time to look up as someone walked into the room and quickly closed the door behind themselves. Tsunade looked up as she opened her mouth to ask Shizune why she didn't knock, but she then froze.

Naruto was standing in front of her giving her a warm but weak smile as he walked closer towards her desk. Tsunade's eyes grew wide with shock and fear as she watched him approach.

For a brief second her mind went blank, she couldn't even process the situation fast enough to respond other than staring fearfully at him. She finally snapped out of it as she broke eye contact with him and looked down at the form she was filling out.

She could hear her own heart beating out of her chest as she tried to calm herself down. Without looking back at him she quickly stashed the form out of sight under another pile of completed paperwork and reluctantly looked back at him.

He was standing right in front of her desk now looking down at her still smiling lovingly at her, "Hey" he said timidly still not sure what words would mend the situation.

_Stay calm, just take a deep breath, don't let him notice how nervous you are. Just remain strong! _Tsunade thought as she closed her eyes and prepared to speak.

"Didn't we discuss this already?" Tsunade said with her anger rising in her voice.

"What?" Naruto said slightly confused by the change of subject.

"Don't play dumb with me! You're going to start showing some respect around here. You don't walk into my office without knocking first, it's just that simple. Now sit down and actual listen to what I tell you for a change" Tsunade said forcefully.

Naruto stared at her blankly for a second before he sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk quietly. It was clear he was at a lost for words by her demeanor and didn't want to fuel the fire.

"I'm sorry" He muttered out after a few seconds of silence.

"Just don't let it happen again" Tsunade said dryly as she folded her hands under her chin like always.

"So what do you want?" She asked as she stared at him with calculative eyes.

"I've finished everything Shizune needed help with so I figured I'd come ask what you wanted from me" Naruto said.

"Is that all?" Tsunade asked as she looked conflicted by his answer.

"Well, actually I would also like to apologize for last night.." Naruto said uncomfortably.

Tsunade's heart skipped a beat at the mention of yesterday, but she tried her best not to show it.

"…I acted on impulse and didn't think things through so I apologize for putting you in that kind of position without carefully considering the timing." Naruto said.

"Your apology is accepted, just never bring up those things again" Tsunade said sounding very relieved by his words.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that.." Naruto said.

Tsunade stopped. She just looked deep into his eyes hoping to find some degree of doubt, but there was none. He was looking back at her with the most serious expression on his face that she had ever seen.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade said praying that he really didn't say what she thought she heard.

"I can't promise to never tell you how I feel about you again. I know you may not want to hear it, but I love you too much to stay silent about it. No matter what you say or do to me, I'l always just tell you I love you even more because of it" Naruto said determinedly.

Tsunade didn't know what to say, she truly felt moved by his honest yet passionate words. Deep down inside she wanted to confess her love to him and embrace him, but she couldn't. Her heart was already his, but her mind would never concede to him.

She felt a knot in her throat and she quickly put her hand over her face to keep Naruto from seeing her tears. Her eyes were watering up and she rested her palm over her face as if she was too irritated to even look him in the eyes.

She shook her head in disapproval as she pretended to be angry with him "You idiot, can't you ever learn your lesson?" She asked him but her voice was weak and shaky and he must have known she was barely holding back her tears.

" I never really do" Naruto said with a warm chuckle.

"Go wait outside" Tsunade said softly as she tried to hide by putting more authority into her tone, but to no avail.

"But.."

"Go!" Tsunade repeated still with her hand over her eyes.

Naruto sighed in defeat as he stood up from his chair and turned around. He gave Tsunade one final glance before walking over to the door and letting himself out. As soon as the door closed Tsunade let her hand fall to the table as fresh warm salty tears leaked from her eyes.

"Why is he so damn stubborn?" She cried out to herself as she buried her head on her folded arms lying on the desk.

She remained like that for a few minutes just letting her tears slowly leak out. Again there was the intense pain in her chest every time she tried to push Naruto away, but she forced herself to do it anyway.

_He's just so sweet, _Tsunade thought as she smiled to herself as she remembered the expression on his face just a few moments ago.

_I love him so much! Is it possible for me to go through with this? I can barely take it already and this is only the beginning. No, I have to do this otherwise things will only be worse for the both of us._

_I'll force myself to get over him if I have to, but I can't allow myself to fall farther in love with him. This relationship can never work and I know this. I don't want to break Naruto's heart, but things will be better this way, I just have to endure the pain for a little while._

Tsunade stood up as she wiped the tears from her face. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the worst. After a minute or so of trying to keep herself cool she walked to the door and opened it.

Naruto had been waiting patiently in the lobby with Shizune, but neither of them had been talking. He was just standing in one corner of the room with a discontent look on his face as he looked at the ground pensively.

"C'mon we're going" Tsunade said without facing Naruto as she walked past him moving rather quickly.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and chased after her as she left the lobby and continued through the building clearly not interested if he was following her or not.

"Wait Tsunade…" Naruto said called out as he made it to her side.

"Hokage-Sama" She corrected almost instantly.

Naruto sighed loudly again, but didn't complain, "Hokage-Sama, where are we going?" He asked.

"Wait and see" She said simply as they continued to walk ahead of him, determined not to let him see how red and puffy her eyes were.

Tsunade moved quickly as her mind went back and forth debating whether or not she was doing the right thing. No matter what she told herself she was still unsure if things would work out or not.

She glanced over at Naruto who was walking besides her. Although she had been deliberately cold and tried to distance herself from him, his spirit wasn't broken. It was almost like her actions were having the opposite effect.

Naruto was just happy to be in her presence and despite the shift in their relationship he was still smiling brightly.

_I hope this is a good idea. I need to show Naruto I'm serious, I have to put a barrier between us otherwise I'll breakdown again and run into his arms. I can't do this just by treating him harshly, Naruto is the type of person that will always take the abuse and give out kindness instead._

_As hard as I'm trying I can't be cold to him like this for long. Maybe my only option is to take things further? I so desperately don't want to hurt him, but that seems like the only way he will listen to me._

_He's still young, even if I break his heart he will recover quickly and then he can find someone else, someone who has more to give him then I do. What I'm about to do may be wrong, but I'm doing it because I love him._

_Hopefully one day he will understand, hopefully one day we'll both be able to look back at this moment and laugh. I never wanted to be the one to hurt you, but if it means saving you from even more pain then I see no other choice._

_When will you accept the truth, when will you realize that sometimes the things you want the most will only destroy you in the end?_

**A/N**: There wasn't much alone time between Naruto and Tsunade but I'm saving it all for the next chapter. I felt like they both needed time to cool off after the events of the last chapter. Anyway Thanks for Reading and Don't forget to Review. Peace.


End file.
